Pensées éphémères
by Jolly R
Summary: Que peuvent bien penser les personnages de Vampire Knight à un des moments les plus noirs de leur triste existence ? Recueil de O-S, chap 13 EN LIGNE ! Sayori Wakaba -"Parallel Hearts"
1. Silver Heart

**TItre : **_"Pensées éphemères"_

**Chapitre : **1_ "Silver Heart" _(coeur d'argent)

**Auteure : **Jolly-Roger-77

**Rating : **K... ou K+... Lisible par tous en tout cas ! Ce ne sont que de maigres pensées échappées... *l'auteure divague*

**Prairing : **aucun

**disclaimers : **Les pensées des personnages appartiennent aux personnages et les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino... Et Matsuri Hino appartient à la folle de service = moi !

**note : **Je travaille actuellement sur _My dear Dairy _, ne vous en faites pas (pour les quelques lecteurs qui me suivent) je la continue ! J'avais juste envie de faire des petits O-S plus... Triste que de la pur romance xD En espérant que ca vous plaise... En fait ! Je trouve que ces pensées peuvent aussi très bien aller à Maria (au début c'est même ce que j'avais prévu...) mais finalement... J'ai trouvé que ca collais un peu mieux à Shizu-chan !

(BONNE LECTURE !)

* * *

Un cerisier,

en fleur.

Le ciel,

si bleu.

Le soleil,

lumineux,

Les fleurs,

resplendissantes,

Le monde entier est en fète.

Un coeur d'argent, torturé par de trop nombreuses souffrances, les regarde d'un oeil défait et absent.

Assise très droite dans un fauteuil, le poids du monde sur les épaules, une jeunesse qui se fâne. Ses longs cheveux argents perdent de son éclat. Personne n'a jamais eu besoin d'un être comme elle et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Elle qui semblait si rayonnante pendant ses premières années de vie... Le masque s'est lentement fissuré avant de tomber en poussière au pieds de cet homme.

La bouche sèche, les lèvres amères, les yeux mélancolique, le regard presque éteint. Son coeur battant lentement, douleuresement, les mains tremblantes, les ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, déchirant ses chairs. Du sang coulait. Elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

Non, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne.

Jusqu'a ce qu'elle_ le_ rencontre.

Cet homme.

Il est le seul...

... Non... Il _était_ le seul...

Sa tristesse comme sa peine étaient clairement visible. Il ne regrettait pas sa vie passée, lui qui avait tout perdu du jour au lendemain.

Elle, au contraire, n'avait jamais rien eu... Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux, la première fois qu'ils avaient échangé un regard... Qu'était-ce ? De la haine, de la crainte, de la honte, de la reconnaissance ? De l'ennui ?

Qui sait...?

Lui seul sait...

...Non... Lui seul _savait_...

Le temps prend tout ce qui lui revient de droit.

Le bonheur, la joie, la peur, la douleur... Et tout ces sentiments qui se fânent en un souffle...

Et la haine dans tout ça ?

Seule elle demeure.

Quant à l'amour...

Il périra le premier dans un flux de sentiments contradictoires, de sang et des larmes tant versées.

Rien ne survit jamais... Seule la haine à la force nécessaire pour subsister.

La haine fait vivre, la haine fait battre grand nombre de coeur.

Le sien ne battait plus que pour la vengeance.

Il était mort... Tué...

Elle le vengerait.

Oui... Elle le vengerait, parole de femme amoureuse... D'une femme amoureuse fânée prématurément.

Un jour... Elle massacrerait les boureaux qui lui avait retiré son bien le plus précieux. Elle les annéantisserait, les écraseraient...

A cette seule pensée, ses yeux émirent une petite étincelle de vie.

Son coeur d'argent, figé par l'usure du temps, trouverait la force.

Elle le vengerait. Elle les tuerait.

Et si elle en avait la force... Elle les tuerait tous.

Ses bourreaux et... Son ennemi... Celui auquel on l'avait fiancé de force.

En pensant à lui, la pierre qui lui servait de coeur se serrait...

Jusqu'au jour où il exploserait... Ou serait arraché de sa poitrine par une main impure...

Bah... De toute façon... Elle aurait leur peau...

Ils n'avaient qu'a pas la faire souffrir.  
Ils n'avait qu'a pas lui imposer cette vie.  
Ils n'avaient qu'a pas lui voler son unique rayon de soleil.

Les hunters Kiryû et Rido...

Un cerisier,

en fleur.

Le ciel,

si bleu.

Le soleil,

lumineux,

Les fleurs,

resplendissantes,

Le monde entier est en fète.

Un coeur d'argent, torturé par de trop nombreux silences, les regarde d'un oeil mort et vengeur à la fois.

* * *

**salon de thé de l'auteur :**

_Bien le bonjour ! C'est moi, votre dévouée Jolly-Roger-77 !! Vous me (re)connaissez ? Non ? Ah bah tant pis ! _

_J'espère sincèrement que ça vous as plu... En fait j'aime bien transpercer de ma lame affutée la psycologie de chaque personnage... C'est très enrichissant et on en apprend souvent plus sur les difficultés émotionelles de ceux-ci. C'est ainsi que je décortique métodiquement mes personnage d'amouuuuuuuur !! *l'auteure se prend pour Matsuri Hino*_

_Bon... Le prochain O-S (qui sera bientôt prêt à la publication je pense) parlera de Maria Kurenai, vous savez cette jeune fille qui a été le "patin" de Shizuka ! Le titre sera "Victim of love" et elle pensera à l'amour qu'elle porte à Ichiru... Ca se passera aux environs du tome 6, quand elle apprend ce qui est arrivé a Shizu-chan..._

_Le 3ème parlera sans doute d'Ichiru Kiryû... Et de ce qu'il a pensé au moment de la mort de sa belle !! Si émouvant..._

_Et après... Je sais pas ! Donnez-moi des idées ! (si vous avez envie de voir les pensées de tel ou tel perso... Je suis là !)_

_Reviews ? Ca me motive !_

_Bisous tout le monde !_

_Sur ce,_

_C'était votre argentée Jolly-Roger-77 !  
_


	2. Himitsu Dolls

**Titre : **_Pensées Ephemères, _recueill de One-shoot

**nom du One-shoot : **_"Himitsu Dolls"_

**Auteur : **Votre poupée Jolly-Roger-77 !

**rating : **K

**disclaimers : **Tout a cette grande Matsuri Hino ! Puissent ses oeuvres durer eternellement !

**prairing : **quelques souvenirs d'un amour à sens unique...

**note : **Ce texte met en scène Maria Kurenai... J'avais prévu de l'apeller "Victim of Love" mais... Au début parce que je trouvais que ce titre irait mieux à un autre O-S pour lequel j'ai quelques idées (il sera bien publié dans "Pensées ephemères")

Pourquoi avoir choisi "Himitsu Dolls" ? Parce que c'est le titre d'une chanson où chante Mai Nakahara qui est ma doubleuse de Maria dans l'anime ! ("Himitsu" veut dire "secret" et "Dolls" : "poupées"... Cette chanson est un duo avec Ai Shimizu) De plus, je pense que certains d'entre vous ont une chance de la connaître : C'est l'ending de l'anime "Strawberry Panic" !!

(ceux qui ont lu/lisent _"My dear Dairy" _savent que je met un point d'honneur à parler des seiyû (= doubleurs)... En fait, j'adoooooore me renseigner sur les doubleurs des anime que j'aime... C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que Junichi Suwabe, qui double Akatsuki Kain dans "Vampire Knight", fait aussi la voix de Kyosuke dans "Nana" et celle de l'Undertaker dans "Kuroshitsuji" !!

Hum, Hum... L'auteure s'égare... Gros racontage de life xD)

Enfin bref... Bonne lecture... Reviews ?

* * *

_**Himitsu Dolls**_

Asise sur un vaste lit aux draps blanc immaculés, les mains serrées sur les genoux, la tête baissée, la bien jeune Maria Kurenai laisse son esprit vagabonder...

Mais, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle veuille, ses pensées reviennent encore et toujours au même point.

-"Ichiru-chan..."

Et, encore et encore, les souvenirs forment un film dans sa tête qui défile inlassablement.

Tout à commencé pour elle le jour où son regard a croisé le sien. Un jeune garçon, d'une douzaine d'années, au regard vide et aux lèvres scindées par la vérité, est arrivé dans sa triste existence.

-"Ichiru-chan..."

Elle, l'unique héritière de la grande famille Kurenai, était née maladive. Elle avait été condamnée à vivre enfermée, pour son propre bien. Sa constitution fragile n'avait jamais supporté le moindre écart de température, la moindre brise... Elle n'avait jamais vu le "monde du dehors" autrement que par ses grandes fenêtres auprès desquelles elle passait ses nuits entières, les yeux levés, regardant le noir ciel, de la même couleur que sa vie.

-"Ichiru-chan..."

Lui aussi était né faible... A cause d'une malédiction lancée par les anciens de son peuple à elle.

D'après la légende, les premiers hunters avaient dévoré un des grands vampires fondateurs. Un sang-pur, bien sur. Pourquoi avoir tué brutalment un être si puissant ? Pour s'accaparer ses pouvoirs et sa force, de toute évidence.  
La punition appliquée était idéale : Lorsqu'une matrice d'une lignée de chasseurs serait enceinte de jumeaux, ceux-ci serait contraints par leur instinct de s'entre-dévorer dans le ventre de leur mère.  
De cette manière, soit l'un des deux mourait et il ne naissait qu'un être, hunteur plus puissant que les autres (ce qui était tout de même un cas rare), soit c'était la fausse couche où la mort à la naissance.

Lui... Avait non seulement survécu à son frère, mais avait en plus reçu de celui-ci une proportion innimaginable d'amour et de gentillesse.

Son frère tenait à lui plus que tout au monde... Il était toujours là pour lui, était prêt au moindre sacrifice pour ce frère faible...

Ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup. Ils s'étaient fixé pour règle de ne pas préferer l'un de leur enfant au détriment de l'autre.

Oui... Ils l'aimaient beaucoup...

Mais, à cause de son organisme fragile, c'était un hunteur "inutilisable". Un soir, il avait entendu ses parents utiliser ce terme pour le définir.  
Cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement attristé sur le moment... Juste... Il a réalisé la vérité : Ce n'était qu'un poids pour ses proches, un gêne coûteuse et néfaste à la bonne humeur familliale.

-"Ichiru-chan..." Les lèvres de Maria bougent lentement, son souffle est froid... Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de repêter ce nom.

Et puis... C'est peu après cela qu'il a revu "la femme". Ils s'étaient déjà croisés, mais n'avaient jamais pris de le temps de se parler, ou même de se regarder.

Elle était grande, belle et avait une classe et une élégance hors du commun.

Son frère jumeau l'avait précedemment mis en garde :

-"C'est un vampire."

Lui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Preuve de plus qu'il ne servirait strictement à rien en marchant sur les traces de ses parents et en devenant un hunteur.

-"Pourquoi êtes-vous là-haut à pleurer ?" avait-il demandé à la vampiresse qui versait de tristes larmes, perchée sur la branche du seul cerisier en fleur. Il ignorait jusqu'au nom de cette déesse... Shizuka...

Son regard de glace l'avait osculté. Sa voix avait repliqué, mélancoliquement :

-"Et toi...? Quelqu'un t'a fait de la peine ?"

Un mot lui est revenu en mémoire à ce moment-là : "Inutilisable". Il entendait encore la voix de ses parents résonner dans seon esprit : "C'est dur de devoir annoncer à la Guilde : "Ichiru est inutilisable"..."

Oui... Cela l'avait blessé plus profondement qu'il ne le pensait...

Il avait senti une larme couler le long de sa joue, semble à celle qu'il verserait quatre longues années plus tard, un corps pur dans les bras dont la respiration se ferait rare.

-"Ichiru-chan..." fait encore la bouche de Maria.

Elle pose une main sur ses lèvres. Elle sont glacées. Elle avait bu pendant ces quatre ans le sang de Shizuka-Sama... Cette femme... Si belle... Qui était la "maitresse" d'Ichiru... Sa "proprietaire"...

Il était son valet, cette femme sa reine et elle... Maria... Un pion parmi d'autres.

A cette pensée, le coeur de la jeune fille se serre.

"Je n'étais qu'une poupée à ses yeux..." pense t-elle doulouresement.

Peut-être, mais... Comment avait-elle put se permettre... Se permettre... De... Un être si loin d'elle... Comment avait-elle put... Son coeur... Pourquoi lui... Elle ne le pouvait pas... Elle n'en avait pas le droit...

... L'aimer...?

Son corps est faible, certes, mais son coeur a plus de failles encore. Elle ne pense qu'a lui, perpetuellement.

Elle n'arrive pas même à s'avouer la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvé par moments vis-à-vis de cette femme... Shizuka Hiô... Elle qui était si proche du jeune homme...

Mais... Elle admirait énormement Shizuka. Plus que tout au monde.

C'était son idole et... Maintenant...

Elle avait déjà perçu quelques étincelles d'amour briller dans les yeux de l'élu de son coeur. Des étincelles qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Uniquement à elle. La femme pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi.

Et... Après ça... Elle... Etait...  
...Morte.

Morte dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait à en mourir. Son coeur d'argent déjà rongé avait achevé sa destruction.

Assassinée.

Par le frère jumeau de celui dont elle occupait la moindre pensée, le moindre songe...

D'après le directeur de l'Academie où cette femme avait rendu l'âme, il se serait vengé du meurtre de ses parents... Qu'elle aurait tué, elle-même par vengeance. Ils auraient massacré (sur ordrde de l'assossiation gouvernementale dite de la Guilde des Hunteurs) son amant. Jeune Level:E qu'elle aurait mordu. Premier homme à lui avoir montré une forme "d'affection".

C'est bien connu : Les histoires d'amour finissent toujours mal.

-"Ichiru-chan..." murmure Maria

Prise par une douce folie, la jeune fille se met à repeter son nom... Très doucement, avec de l'amour et de la tendresse dans la voix.

-"Ichiru-chan... Ichiru-chan... Ichiru-chan..."

Des larmes coulent le long de son visage de porcelaine... Elegante poupée, toujours droite même dans le plus obscur malheur.

Mais... La poupée n'est pas obligée d'obéir à son maître...

Le poupée a un secret qui pèse bien lourd dans son âme fragile : Son coeur aime malgré les différences.

Le visage désormais baigné de pleurs, les yeux commençant à gonfler doucement, elle se prend la tête dans une main.

-"Ichiru-chan..."

Il a disparu de sa vie... Mais a laissé une profonde et douloureuse empreinte indélébile dans son coeur.

-"Ichiru-chan... Ichiru-chan..."

Elle ne sait pas qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de le revoir. Elle le recherche sans relâche... Jour comme nuit...

-"Ichiru-chan..."

Elle sombre dans une folie... Le sait pertinnement et ne peut s'en défaire...

-"Ichiru-chan..."

Une autre larme d'amour, dans la tête les bribes d'une lointaine chanson qui dit encore et encore "My Fair Lady"...

-"Où es-tu...?"

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plû... Donnez-moi votre avis, vos impressions, vos demandes !

Le prochain O-S qui sera présent parlera sans doute d'Ichiru... Mais je n'ai encore rien prévu !! Et puis... Je pense que je vais me donner à fond sur "My Dear Dairy" qui est, pour l'instant, la + longue fic que j'ai jamais écrit !!

(pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, je suis une des auteurs francophes de ce fandom, qui publie le plus de chapitres par semaine !)

Merci d'avoir lu !! A bientôt !


	3. Inutilisable

**Titre : **_Pensées éphemères, _receueil de O-S

**Auteure :** Jolly-Roger-77

**O-S : **_Inutilisable_

**Rating :** K

**Personnage principal : **Ichiru Kiryû

**Disclaimers : **Tout à Matsuri Hino

* * *

_**Inutilisable**_

Un lit au draps tièdes. Un corps chaud allongé à ses côtés. Une sensation de mal-être permanante.  
De la fièvre. Encore et toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, il est malade.

Mais son frère est là, qui veille sur lui. Son frère, ce corps aimant dans ce si joli pyjama jaune poussin. Son frère s'occupe toujours de lui, lui rapelle de prendre ses médicaments, lui apporte tout ce dont il a besoin, lui offre un amour inconditionel. Un amour auquel il ne devrait pas avoir droit.

Des gouttes de sueur sur son front juvénile. Une bouffé de chaleur. La soif qui s'installe. Il se redresse sur son lit, s'assoit, repousse les draps et commence à sortir hors du concon rassurant.

-"Ichiru ? Où tu vas ?" fait la voix tant aimé de son frère jumeau.

Achever de sortir de son lit. Se retourner vers l'être qui s'inquiète pour soi. Sourire naturellement et répondre innoncemment et l'air d'être en forme :

-"Ce n'est rien Zero. Je vais juste boire un verre d'eau."

Le dénommé Zero se rallonge et semble retourner dans un quelconque rêve. Il sait pertinnement qu'insister auprès de son frère malade ne servira à rien, si ce n'est le gêner.

Le petit garçon en pyjama bleu se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et s'éclipse.

Une vie de souffrances, une vie de douleurs, une vie de regrets. C'est tout ce à quoi il aura droit.

Il n'a jamais put être utile. Il n'a jamais rien put faire pour aider les autres.

Il était persuadé de n'être plus rien aux yeux de ses parents... Si encore il avait un jour été quelque chose.

Alors... Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi ne pas mourir dans son sommeil d'une quelconque maladie ? Pourquoi personne n'abrégeait-il pas ses souffrances ?

Ils disaient tous qu'ils l'aimaient mais... Si c'était vrai, pourquoi respirait-il encore ? Pourquoi nul ne lui avait oté la vie ? Quand on aime, on sait tuer. Si toutefois la mort s'avère bénéfique.

Ichiru Kiryû, une petite douzaine d'années à son actif, descend l'escalier de la maison fraichement achetée, une main sur la rampe, sans faire de bruit... Après tout, il est sensé dormir. En temps que "dechet" c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux, après tout.  
Au milieu des marches, une voix famillière se fait entendre à ses oreilles. Celle de sa mère.

-"Zero est vraiment brillant... Nous en sommes émerveillés."

Voilà... Ca recommençait... Des éloges pour l'aîné... Il n'y en avait que pour lui de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre mot gentil ou engouragement depuis des années... Il n'y en avait que pour lui... Zero...  
En plus d'être un exellent élève, il était aussi très doué dans le maniement des armes, très gentil, serviable mais aussi... Il savait donner son amour à tout le monde sans rien demander en retour.

Une autre voix a volé à ses oreilles.

-"C'est vrai... Bientôt il pourra suivre le chemin des hunters."

Son père. Leur père. Non... Son père. Zero ne compte plus à ses yeux. Lui, Ichiru, qui n'avait jamais rien été pour personne, ne considérait plus Zero comme son frère. Et encore moins comme son frère jumeau. Et ses parents... Non... Ces êtres ne pouvaient pas être ses parents. C'étaient de purs inconnus. Il les reniait tout comme eux l'avaient reniés.

Pour eux il n'existait plus depuis longtemps, à ses yeux ils étaient morts. Tous. Ses parents et son frère aussi.

-"Mais Ichiru..."

Ichiru s'approcha un peu du salon d'où perçaient les voix parentales. La porte en était grande ouverte et la luimière éblouissait ses yeux fragiles. A présent, on parlait de lui... En quels termes péjoratifs allait-on parler de lui aujourd'hui ?

-"Oui... Bientôt il ne pourra plus suivre son frère... C'est triste... Ils s'entendent pourtant si bien..."

Il esquissa un sourire en entendant son père dire ses paroles. Lui, s'entendre bien avec ce traître de Zero ? Et puis quoi encore ? Etre en bonne santé, peut-être ?

Sa mère renchérit :

-"Oui... C'est dur de devoir annoncer à la Guilde..."

Le sourire ironique d'Ichiru scintillait presque dans la douce pénombre qui habitait le couloir. Rien ne le touchait plus.  
Son sourire disparu définitivement et à jamais lorsque sa mère reprit :

-"Ichiru est inutilisable."

"Inutilisable". "Inutilisable". Jamais on ne l'avait consideré comme un être humain mais... Le désigner comme on parle d'un objet... Ses parents le dégoûtaient. Il avait honte d'être issu de leur union.

Il soupira et sortit au dehors.

Il neigeait. Une belle neige blanche. Blanche comme l'âme de son frère. Innocent, pur, doué, intelligent.  
Le ciel était noir d'encre. Comme le coeur d'Ichiru. Souillé, ténébreux, triste, maladif.

Comme ange et démon. Tout dépend du point de vue.

Et, malgré les contrastes entre la terre enneigée et le ciel de jais, quelques mètres plus loin, un arbre.  
Dans cette allée de cerisiers nus, un était fleuri. Il ne devrait pas, en ce mois d'hiver glacial. Une erreur de la nature... Comme Ichiru.

Les pétales roses voletaient au rythme du vent fort. Tourbillonnants en une danse rafinée et triste. Son regard les fixa quelques temps avant qu'il ne se décide à avancer pour aller au pied de cet arbre. Pourquoi ? Parce que. La vie est ainsi, on ne discute pas avec le destin.

Sur une grosse branche noueuse, une jeune femme. Belle, élégante. Elle était vêtue d'un long kimono rose pâle.  
Ichiru l'avait déjà entrevue. Une vampiresse, d'après son frère. Mais... Comment une femme si belle et à l'apprance si gentille pouvait-elle être comme ses méchants vampires que ses parents executaient ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme l'hypnotisaient. Ses longs cheveux argents volaient au vent. Le jeune garçon était si émerveillé de par sa grâce qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué la larme qui coulait le long de la belle vampiresse, sur un visage de marbre.

-"Pourquoi êtes-vous là-haut, à pleurer ?"

Il eut pour réponse un regard froid, oscultant ses pensées et ses émotions, ainsi que ces mots :

-"Et toi ? Pourquoi ton coeur pleure ? Quelqu'un t'a fait de l'a peine ?"

Les pensées tourbillonants dans son esprtis, telles ses pétales de cerisiers rouges. Elle se fâneront en silence. Comme ses sentiments. Il porta une main à sa joue, alors qu'une larme perça son oeil pour s'écouler mélancoliquement.

Pourquoi ? Parce que sa vie n'aura été qu'un malentendu parmi d'autres.

Un mot resterait néanmoins gravé dans son esprit : "Inutilisable".

* * *

_Voilà c'est court mais j'espère que ca vous a plu ^^" !!_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'crire un roman là (lol) alors je vais abréger au maximum :_

_"Merci d'avoir lu !! Reviews ?_

_Sur ce,_

_c'était votre préssée Jolly-Roger-77 !!"  
_


	4. Sweetest Poison

**Titre : **_Pensées éphémère_ recueil de one-shoots

**O-S : **_Sweetest Poison_

**Auteure : **Votre doucement empoisonnée Jolly-Roger-77

**Perso du chapitre : **Akatsuki Kain (dit "Wild" xD)

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimers : **Tout à Matsuri Hino... Comme je l'envie j'aimerais bien avor ses persos de temps à autre... Vous croyez que je peux louer un Wild pour la nuit ??

**Prairing : **Un peu de AkatsukiXRuka et de RukaXKaname... Et puis vous verrez bien non ?

**note : **chapitre écrit en écoutant "_Sweetest poison" _du groupe allemand Nu Pagadi Je vous la conseille ! (même si je n'avais entendu la chanson qu'une fois avant de rédiger le chapitre :D)

Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille de l'écouter !! (je verrais trop Akatsuki et Ruka la chanter c'est tout à fait leur style xD)

**note 2 : **Dans le chapitre précédent, _Inutilisable _avec Ichiru Kiryû, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais commis une petite erreur d'innatention... J'avais dit que Zero était en pyjama jaune et Ichiru en pyjama bleu... Je me suis trompée c'est l'inverse désolée... ^^"

**note 3 :** Je trouve que ce titre (qui se traduit par "le plus doux poison") correspond tout à fait avec le chapitre (tant mieux non ?) parce que l'amour d'Akatsuki est à sens unique et ronge son âme comme le plus féroce des poisons... Tout en étant incroyablement doux vu qu'il aime Ruka... Et que cette amour, tout en le faisant souffrir, le fait vivre... C'est assez contradictoire et compliqué non ? Mais l'amour est ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Sweetest Poison_

Allongé sur son lit aux draps défaits, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Akatsuki Kain. Vampire aristocrate, il n'en a pourtant ni l'apparence, ni la tenue.  
Sa place se trouve davantage dans une de ses boîtes de nuit peu fréquentable ou un de bar mal famé... Néanmoins il se trouve ici. Cross Academy. Un établissement idéal pour les personnes de son rang.

Il n'a pourtant pas grand-chose en commun des autres vampires bien élevé de sa classe. Ils sont beaux, élégants, polis, séducteurs et n'ont pas peur de sourire ou de faire de clins d'oeil à tout va.

Rien à voir avec lui.

Piercings, tatouages, cheveux défaits, chemises jamais entièrement fermées... Il s'isole, se coupe du monde, parle peu.

Est-ce pour se proteger du regard des autres ? Est-ce pour consoldider son coeur ?

Nul ne sait.

Pourtant... Ce n'est pas qu'il est méchant, loin de là ! Il est très présent pour ses amis et ses proches savent qu'ils peuvent toujours compter sur lui. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour ceux qu'il aime et il tente desesperement de faire ce qu'il peut pour celle qu'il aime.

Belle, élégante, polie et, elle aussi, follement amoureuse.

Mais d'un autre.

Ruka Sôen... Est tombée sous le charme de Kaname Kuran vers l'âge de quatre ans. A cette époque, elle avait déjà volé le coeur d'Akatsuki et le considérait comme un de ses plus grands amis.

Juste un ami... Peu importe ce qu'il fait... Il ne restera qu'un ami à ces yeux noisettes qu'il chéri tant.

Pourtant... Il l'aime et elle est cruelle. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est tout.

Comme cette fois... Où après avoir été répoussé par Kuran elle était venue pleurer dans ses bras en parlant de lui. Il venait de refuser son sang, si gracieusement offert. Elle s'était percée la peau de ses ongles pour faire couler le liquide vermeil. Il était tombé à petites gouttes sur la joue de l'Élu.  
Le président du Pavillon avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant d'essuyer le sang qui souillait son visage. Il l'avait congédié poliment, elle était partie. Elle avait croisée Akatsuki dans les couloirs.

Ce n'était pas un hasard. Il l'attendait.

-"Yo..."

Quelle belle entrée en matière n'est-ce pas ?

-"Quoi ?!"

Le ton de celle qu'il aime était cassante, brutal, contrastant avec ses habitudes de jeune vampiresse aristocratique.

Il avait détourné le regard.  
-"Rien..."  
-"Commet ça "rien" ? Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé !"

Oui. Oui il le savait. Inutile de le lui rappeler. Ca fait déjà assez mal... Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Il était adossé au mur du couloir. Ruka s'était alors précipité vers lui. Elle avait enfoui sa tête contre son torse musclé et avait enfoncés ses ongles à la manucure imppecable dans sa chemise entrouverte.

Il aura pû la serrer dans ses bras, mettre son nez dans ses cheveux châtins, la consoler de façon romantique... Oui, il aurait pû.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Parce que c'est une amie et qu'il ne veut pas perdre l'amitié qu'elle a pour lui en se conduisant de manière inconvenante. Parce qu'il n'ose pas exprimer ses sentiments. Parce qu'il a peur de sa réaction.

-"Tu sais très bien qu'il a refusé mon sang..."

Oui... Inutile de le lui rappeler. Mais... Se rendait-elle compte de sa cruauté ? Lui parler d'un autre en pleurant dans ses bras ? Sans doute que non. Pour elle, il n'est sensé être qu'un ami sur qui on peut compter si on a besoin d'aide.

Au bout de quelques paroles échangées, il avait laissé échapper ces mots cruels pour le coeur de la jeune fille :

-"Tu sang n'est plus suffisant pour lui..."

Le visage de celle-ci s'est crispé.

Si seulement elle pouvait souffrir au moins autant que lui souffrait en la voyant là, dans ses bras...

-"Je le sais bien. Aujourd'hui comme autrefois... Je ne suis qu'une idiote..."

Il n'a pas fait attention à la suite. C'était inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la connaissait par coeur la suite ! C'était toujours le même refrain...

Quelques temps plus tard, au grand Bal de l'Academie Cross, elle s'était isolée sur la terasse. Akatsuki cherchait Kaname-Sama. On lui avait dit qu'il devait se trouver dehors. Il est allé voir.

Il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'y avait qu'elle.

-"Où est le président Kuran ?" avait-il demandé.

Ruka avait rapidement tourné la tête dans le but de savoir qui parlait.

-"Je..."

Elle s'était remis à fixer la nuit sombre qui s'offrait à elle.

-"Je ne danserais qu'avec lui."

Il s'était incliné et avait tendu la main dans sa direction en une invitation à entamer une valse.  
Elle s'était retourné et l'avait vu. Elle a semblé surprise mais n'a pas fait un geste.  
Il s'était redressé et était parti, le coeur en larmes et l'air impassible.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté ? Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle, que c'était une plaisanterie ?

Non... Il avait rarement été aussi sérieux.

Dire qu'ils auraient pû danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur cette terasse... Sous les étoiles brillantes...

Avec comme seul témoin la douce lune d'hiver.

De toute façon, ça ce serrait arrêté là, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait été incapable d'aller plus loin. La raison le lui interdisait. Parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne veut pas forcer son étreinte.

Et puis... Quelques ans auparavant... Elle s'était évanouie dans les bras de Kuran-Sama. Il veanit de la vider de son sang. Il était adossé dans le couloir. Il savait ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une fois qu'elle se fut évanouie, il est allé dans la chambre pour porter son corps inconscient dans sa chambre.

-"Kuran. Tu connais les sentiments que Ruka a pour toi. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais y répondre mais... Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Si tu lui brise le coeur, tu auras affaire à moi."

Il avait dit ça cette nuit là. Il avait presque osé menacé son supérieur hiérarchique !  
Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas répondu.

Kain était allé poser le corps inerte de la jeune vampiresse sur son lit.

Il l'a regardé longuement.

-"Nous deux regardons celui pour qui notre coeur bat. Sans plus espoir de retour. Mais... Peu importe qui tu regarde, je serais toujours là pour toi, Ruka."

Il avait murmuré ces mots. Ou bien... Les avait-il pensé très fort ?  
Il ne sait plus. A t-il déjà su ?

Il avait alors fait la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais fait de sa vie. Il s'était penché au dessus du corps de celle pour qui son coeur bat et avait déposé un leger baiser sur son front.

Ses deux lèvres ont touché le froid de sa belle. Il était glacé.

Il s'était redressé, avait encore regardé Ruka avant de partir, son coeur de glace brûlant de flammes passionnées.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il l'aime... Il pourrait mourir pour bonheur. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour un seul de ses sourires.

Alors... Même si l'amour qu'elle porte au sang-pur sera toujours sans retour... Si ce bercer de douces et folles illusions lui fait plaisir alors...

-"Vit heureuse."

C'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Un amour comme le sien a l'air si isignifiant mais... Il le fait souffrir à chaque secondes. Il ne pense qu'a elle et elle ne pense qu'a lui. Un autre.

Son coeur se consumme lentement depuis cette nuit fraiche de quand ils étaient jeunes enfants.

-"Tu l'as rencontré Kuran Kaname-Sama ?"  
-"Hein ?" avait fait la voix de Hanabusa, son cousin.  
-"C'est Akatsuki qui me l'a dit !"

Et le pire c'est que, à cause de lui, la jeune fille était au courant que son cousin avait vu le sang-pur. Elle était alors allée les voir alors qu'ils jouaient dans le bac à sable famillial (pardon, qu'ils "faisaient des expériences sur la résistance du sable").

Si il ne l'avait pas prévenu... Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais passé voir Aïdô dans le bac à sable. Et donc, elle n'aurait pas été là quand IL est arrivé.

Kuran Kaname...

Se torturer l'esprit ne sert à rien n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant... C'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour se rapeller qu'il respire.

**Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. Un autre.**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà ce chapitre est fini !! (nan sans blague ?)_

_Le prochain sera sans doute avec Ruka... J'essairais de faire en sorte à ce qu'il ne ressemble pas trop à celui-là... Tant qu'a faire :D_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis !!_

_Reviews ?_

_(si vous avez envie que je fasse un quelconque personnage... Ich bin da !! (Je suis là en allemand xD, a force d'écouter une chanson germanophone en boucle... voilà ce qui arrive !!)_

_En espérant vous revoir dans les prochains chapitres ;)_

_Sur ce, _

_c'était votre sweetest poison Jolly-Roger-77 !!  
_


	5. Blood Red Sins

**Titre : **_Pensées éphemères _receuil de Ones-shoots

**Chapitre : **_Blood Red Sins_ (les pêchés sanglants/rouge sang)

**Auteure : **Votre ensanglantée Jolly-Roger-77 !

**Personnage principal : **Ruka Sôen.

**Rating : **K

**Prairing : **Que du sur-leger... un soupçon de Ruka/Kaname, Akatsuki/Ruka, Kaname/Yûki

**Disclaimers : **Everything is to Matsuri Hino ;)

**note : **Le titre vient d'une retranscription anglophone de la chanson _Futatsu no kodô to akai tsumi_ l'opening de _Vampire Knight_ qui se traduit en français par "_Un bâttement de coeur pour deux pêchés sanglant_s"

**note 2 : **Je trouve ce chapitre très "philo" par rapport à l'amour et le sang... L'esprit V.K y est mais sans doute moins que dans les premiers O-S !

* * *

Tout le monde, au moins une fois dans sa vie, est confronté à l'amour. Que ce soit en tant que simple témoin ou comme acteur de premier plan.

Aimer n'est jamais simple. Mais aimer n'est pas un crime.

Mais on peut mourir d'Amour tout comme l'amour à la capacité de tuer.

Les survivants à ce raz-de-marée que sont les sentiments amoureux souffrent en général bien plus que ceux qui y ont laissé leur vie.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, tout le monde perd au jeu de l'Amour.

Un passion juvénile s'effritera sur les banc de l'école. Un bégin adolescent dans les bras d'un autre. Un sentiment adulte dans les tromperies et le sang.

Car le sang et l'Amour sont très étroitement liés quand on y pense...

Et, plus que tout, l'Amour et le sang sont inséparables dans un couple vampirique.

Mordre son compagnon est signe de tendresse et peut même remplacer un aveu. Être mordu est l'une des plus belle chose pouvant arriver à une soupirante. En particulier lorsque le prédateur de ce jeu dangeureux n'être autre que le plus bel homme qui soit.

Car, aux yeux du coeur, celui que l'on aime est toujours le meilleur.

C'est ce que s'était toujours dit Ruka Sôen. Et c'est ce qu'elle continuait de se dire à cet instant. Et elle le penserait encore de nombreuses années.

Elle lève la tête et regarde les étoiles. Vampiresse. Monstre de la nuit et de tous les pêchés.

_ "Aimer n'est pas un crime."_

Ca, elle en est sûre et certaine.

Après tout... Si elle est là, c'est parce que ses parents s'étaient aimés.

**~Variante des sentiments amoureux : amour physique~**

Elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses esprits de son Élu. Elle ne respirait que pour le voir, son coeur ne battait que pour ses yeux bordeaux si profonds...

**~Non, plutôt : "Elle ne respire que pour le voir. Son coeur ne** **bat plus que pour ses yeux bordeaux si profonds~**

Ses yeux... Comment un tel mélange de supériorité, d'orgueil, de bonté, de gentillesse, de rage, de colère, de menaces, de mélancolie, de tristesse peut-il vivre dans un simple regard ?

**~Non... Ce n'est pas qu'un simple regard... C'est son regard et c'est ce qui fait la différence des autres yeux qui la voient~**

Et... Le plus douloureux, le plus rude, le plus tortureux est que, dans ce regard contradictoire se trouve aussi l'Amour.

Pour elle. Jeune humaine plus banale que n'importe qui. Yûki Kurosu.

Ces sentiments auraient dû lui appartenir, à elle, la fille Sôen, grande héritière d'une longue lignée prestigieuse.

La vampiresse serre les poings sous l'effet de la jalousie.

Comment est-il possible qu'un sang-pur tel que lui aime une simple filette ?

Lui... Kuran Kaname...

La jalousie n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Ca aussi, elle le sait.

Mais... Si aimer n'est pas un crime... Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que ça la fait autant souffrir ?  
Pourquoi aime t-elle ?

Elle a le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans cela.

Alors pourquoi...? Si aimer cet homme lui ronge le coeur, pourquoi s'aggripe t-elle desesperement à ce si infime espoir ?

**~Quel paradoxe... S'aggriper desesperement à un espoir...~**

Si au moins elle avait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner ! Si au moins elle avait des bras dans lesquels se réfugier ! Si au moins elle avait la possibilité de se noyer dans les yeux d'un autre que lui !

Mais il n'y a personne pour elle. Jamais.

Juste des amis, pas des amants.

**~Cette pauvre sotte n'aura jamais compris qu'un de ses "amis" l'aime dans l'ombre~**

C'est quoi "éprouver des sentiments" ? C'est quoi "aimer" ? C'est quoi "ressentir quelque chose pour autrui" ?

Ces trois définitions si proches sont-elles pareilles ?

**~Réponse : Non~**

Non... En ce monde si changeant, rien ne se ressemble au final.

On a l'air proches, mais tout nous oppose. Ils ont le sentiments d'être si éloignés alors qu'en réalité... Il n'y a pas plus unis.

Dans ce monde, chaqun porte un masque. Il suffit juste d'arriver à deviner quelle vague silouhette peut bien se trouver derrière.

Kuran Kaname...

Son masque est bien accroché. Il ne partira sans doute jamais et nul ne pourra jamais savoir qui il est vraiment.

_ "Cette nuit d'il y a plusieurs années..."_

Quand il avait daigné mordre Ruka... Son voeux le plus cher... Enfin réalisé !

Mais cela a engendré tant des tristesse dans leurs coeurs...

Ce soir-là, Ruka Sôen avait fait la "connaissance" d'une toute jeune fille répondant au nom de "Yûki Kurosu".  
Ce soir-là, Kaname Kuran avait laissé échapper un peu de sa "vague silouhette".  
Ce soir-là, Yûki Kurosu avait réalisé à quel point son protecteur et elle sont différents.  
Ce soir-là, Akatsuki Kain avait grandement souffert, sans doute plus que quiconque.

Alors pourquoi...? Pourquoi l'avoir mordue ?

_"Sans doute parce que c'est un monstre dénué de sentiments humais... Un monstre... Comme moi."_

Oui... Juste une bête sauvage dont tout le corps réagi dès que perce la douce odeur du nectar vermeil.

Les pêchés de l'Amour sont couverts de sang.

A jamais ?

Oui, à jamais.

Après tout... Les vampires ont-ils une âme ? Savent-ils aimer autrement que de par la douleur ? Et... Savent-ils à quel point ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être cruels avec ceux qu'ils aiment ?

_Blood red sins..._

Ce que chaque vampire porte en son coeur et qui ne fera qu'apporter malheurs et désolations : Un amour né sous le signe du sang...

(Ou alors une belle nuit étoilée près d'un bac à sable, ca dépend...)

* * *

_voila~ !! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la mise en page ne fera pas des siennes !!! *croise les doigts*_

_bon... Je ne sais pas encore qui sera le prochain mais... La suite devrait arriver rapidement ;)_

_A bientôt !_

_Sur ce, _

_C'était votre très dévouée Jolly-Roger-77 !!  
_


	6. Still, you do not answer

**titre : **_Pensées éphemères _(receuil de O-S)

**chapitre : **_Still, you do not answer_

**auteure : **Votre muette Jolly-Roger-77 !!

**personnage principal : **Takuma Ichijô 3 (comme je l'aime c'lui là *_*)

**rating : **K ou K+ au choix :D

**disclaimers : **J'ai kidnappé Takuma, mais sinon le reste est à Matsuri Hino !

**prairing : **c'est au lecteur de se les imaginer à partir de ce qu'a écrit l'auteure... ;)

**ATTENTION !! risque de spoils !! **Si vous ne lisez pas les scans et que vous êtes incapables de mettre un visage sur le nom de _Sara Shirabuki _(jeune sang-pur que l'on trouve dans le tome 6 (épisode 2 de V.K ~Guilty~) et dans le tome 10 qui n'est pas encore sorti en France) et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilés à propos de ce qui arrivera à Ichijô après le tome 9 (derniers épisodes de l'anime) évitez de lire, je vous aurait prévenu :D

**note : **Le titre, _Still, you do not answer _vient, comme une partie d'entre vous l'aura déjà deviné, de la chanson _Still Doll_ (de Kanon Wakeshima) ending de Vampire Knight. En fait, j'ai d'abord trouvé le titre avant le contenu... Je sais, c'est pôôô bien... Et, plus que des "pensées" ce sont davantage les sentiments... En fait, en y réfléchissant c'est un peu près comme pour le reste de la fic ^^"

BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

_Pensées éphemères_ : **_Still, you do not answer..._**

Allongé sur un lit aux draps tièdes, une insurmontable douleur à la poitrine le fait suffoquer. Et pourtant... Il ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir du temps où ils étaient heureux...

~-~

_-"Dis... Kaname..."_

Le dénommé Kaname relevait brièvement la tête de l'amas de feuilles vierges qu'il remplissait d'une écriture souple. Il fixait le jeune homme blond qui lui posait la question.

-"Oui Takuma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Takuma soupirait d'un air gêné avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux clairs. Il esquissait ensuite un sourire maladroit.

-"Je... Je me demandais... A quoi tu penses ?"

Le regard du brun se glaçait.

-"A rien."

Les yeux du blond s'équarquillaient legèrement tandis qu'il disait d'un ton assuré :

-"Vraiment ?"

Il portait un doigt à son menton, l'air faussement songeur.

-"Tu y arrives toi, à ne pas penser ? Je trouve que, au contraire, tu réfléchis trop."

Les iris d'un bordeaux foncé du sang-pur se fixaient sur la bouche de Takuma.

-"Retourne lire tes mangas."  
-"Hein ? Mais... Je..."  
-"Retourne lire tes mangas."

La voix de Kuran se faisait ferme. A un tel point qu'Ichijô croyait parler à un glaçon.

-"C'est un ordre."

"Quand Kaname se met dans cet état, c'est inutile de s'acharner. C'est très mauvais à la santé." pensait le jeune vampire.

Le jeune aristocrate haussait les épaules et partait en disant au sang-pur de ne pas se surmener, de se reposer un peu, que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien... Enfin, ce genre de choses que son ami n'écoutait que d'une oreille peu attentive.  
  
~-~

Le sénario classique de ce qui pouvait se passer entre les deux vampires, pourtant amis d'enfance.  
Un Kaname Kuran froid et indomptable, un Takuma Ichijô qui s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

Pourtant... Un jour, alors que notre pauvre blondinet s'enquérissait -une fois de plus- de la santé de son camarade, ce dernier daigna lui donner une réponse. Une réponse pour le moins... Surprenante.

-"Dis Kaname... A quoi tu penses ?"

Quelques longues secondes s'étaient écoulées. Takuma pensa alors que le vampire n'avait pas entendu sa question. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour la re-poser, le brun répondit :

-"Je pense à une petite princesse, la plus belle de toutes, qui s'est un jour perdue dans la neige d'hiver."

Le blond ne comprenait pas ce que ces mots pouvait signifier. Il demanda :

-"Kaname ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Son ami, le regard vagabondant sur des liasses des comptes-rendus et rapports en tout genre, répondit :

-"Une très vielle histoire que l'on m'a raconté plus jeune."

Ichijô ne pensa pas non plus à insister. Si le vampire voulait parler (voir, se confier !) il était là. Si, au contraire, il voulait se renfermer, se replier sur lui-même, il le laisserait en solitaire.

Comme Kaname ne parlait plus, vaquant à ses occupations, Takuma partit à pas legers. Une fois près de la porte, il se retourna pour questionner :

-"Dis Kaname... Ton histoire a l'air très belle... J'espère qu'un jour tu me la racontera."

Un bruissement de feuilles de papier.

-"Sans doute qu'un jour tu comprendras, Ichijô."

Le sang-pur s'est hissé hors de son fauteuil luxueux avant de mettre sa main droite sur la grande fenêtre et d'apposer sa tête sur le vitrage.

-"En vérité je... Je crois bien que je suis impatient que ce jour vienne."

Le jeune Ichijô (qui déjà ne comprenait pas grand-chose) était à présent totalement largué. Il sortit de la pièce et dit, en refermant la porte d'acajou derrière lui :

-"Repose-toi bien, je te sens fatigué en ce moment, Kaname."

Il était toujours là pour lui et... Il ne lui parlait que rarement de lui-même. Et quand il le faisait, c'était de façon floue. D'une façon tellement vague q'il ne saisissait pas le sens global des paroles, uniquement les mots en détail.

Il voudrait tant l'aider... Le soulager de sa peine...

Il ne faut pas être médium pour deviner que le noble vampire est rongé par un poison qui s'immicise dans ses veines.  
Si le sang-pur ne montre rien à part ce n'est un visage invincible...  
Le vampire, lui, souffre pronfondement d'un mal inconnu de tous, si ce n'est de lui-même.

_"Je ne peux donc rien faire pour lui, c'est ça ? Je ne suis donc que celui que l'on relaie au second plan et que l'on oublie malgré l'envie qu'il possède d'aider les autres ? Ils ne me considèrent pas comme un être digne de confiance ?"_

Il ferait tout pour aider les autres... Mais les autres ne semblent pas le souhaiter.

Et lui... Au final, personne ne semble le comprendre. Personne ne semble vraiment lui prêter une réelle attention. Depuis longtemps, il est le "meuble antique" que l'on connait par coeur et qui fait parti du décor.  
Si il n'était pas là, il manquerait quelque chose, il y aurait un vide.

Mais... Il est là et tout le monde s'est habitué à sa présence.

Aucune fille ne l'a jamais "aimé" de l'amour qu'il voudrait recevoir. Un amour pur, un amour sincère. Un amour d'amant.

_"Aucun garçon non plus, d'ailleurs..."_

**_~Et maintenant il est là, dans ce grand manoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant~_**

-"Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Montre-toi reconnaissant envers moi."

Il est allongé sur un lit au draps blanc maculés de sang. Son sang.  
Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'un blond plus pâle encore que ses propres cheveux le fixe d'un air gentil mais empli de menaces.

-"Tu vas me donner des renseignement sur Kaname-san, toi qui le connais si bien."

Comment expliquer à cette jeune déesse au sourire cruel la vérité ?

-"Vous êtes des amis d'enface. Vous avez été élevés ensemble. Vous étiez à la même Academie... Vous partagiez tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

La main de la vampiresse noble se pose sur son torse nu. Elle caresse doucement la plaie béante qui s'y trouve.

-"Je t'ai sauvé la vie... Tu me dois bien ça."

Son ton se fait plus froid. Sa main se crispe.

-"Je pourrais t'arracher le coeur, tu sais ?"

Son coeur battant faiblement se retrouve enserré par les doigts de la jeune femme.  
Elle prend un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Elle régarde le sang qui s'écoule d'un oeil luisant du bonheur sadique qu'éprouve certaines femmes devant le mal physique.

Haletant sous la douleur que lui impose cette vampiresse, Takuma ouvre enfin la bouche pour répondre :

-"Sirabuki-Sama... Vous savez... Kaname a attendu dix ans avant que son souhait ne se réalise..."

Des mots lui sont revenus en mémoire à ce moment là :

_"Je pense à une petite princesse, la plus belle de toutes, qui s'est un jour perdue dans la neige d'hiver."_

Il l'aura finalement retrouvée sa petite princesse ! Mais au prix de trop nombreux sacrifices...

Il fixe d'un air résolu, presque insolent, les yeux de la jeune vampiresse aux cheveux d'un or blanc.

-"Vous ferez bien d'apprendre la leçon de la patience... Vous êtes une sang-pur... Vous aurez tout le temps de vivre... Après avoir attendu."

Pourquoi avoir dit cela ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir révelé la simple vérité ?

_"La vérité... C'est que je ne connais rien de mon meilleur ami."_

Parce qu'il n'aura jamais ouvert son coeur. Parce qu'il n'aura jamais osé faire part de ses craintes. Parce qu'à part répondre froidement à ses interrogations et lui jeter des regard glacés, il n'aura jamais parlé franchement à Takuma Ichijô...

Sauf une fois.

_-"Parce que je suis... Le fondateur du clan Kuran et que Rido est... Le maître qui m'a tiré de mon long sommeil."_

L'unique fois où Kaname lui aura révélé quelque chose concernant sa vie. Une information des plus complexes. Comment peut-il être à la fois le nouveau et l'ancien ? Le jeune et l'âgé ? Le vivant et le mort ?

**_Still, you do not answer..._**

Il ne répondra sans doute jamais à cette question. Question qui ne sera jamais posée de toute évidence.

Sara Shirabuki regarde Ichijô de son regard froid. Elle retire sa main de la blessure qui recouvre le corps du jeune homme. Elle se redresse, lêche le sang qui souille ses doigts blancs avant de se détourner d'une démarche à la fois élégante et rageuse.

_  
Et si l'Amour n'était pas là où on l'attend ??_


	7. Starless Night

**Titre : **_Pensées éphemères_, recueil de O-S

**Chapitre : **_Starless Night _(nuit sans étoiles)

**Auteure : **Moi, votre endormie Jolly-Roger-77 !!

**Personnage principal : **Hanabusa Aïdô (un petit angelot au sourire ravageur... *soupire*)

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimers : **C'est dur à avouer mais... Rien n'est à moi ! :'(

**ATTENTION !! RISQUE DE SPOILS !!!**

Ce O-S se passe après le **tome 8** (**épisode 7** de Vampire Knight ~Guilty~). Si vous ne connaissez pas le passé de Yûki, ne pas lire !!

(je vous aurais prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre après !!)

Aussi rapide spoil du C.D drama... Interview de Hanabusa Aïdô par le Directeur... Rien d'important, juste une réplique qui ne se trouve ni dans l'anime, ni dans le manga... Mais on n'apprend rien si ce n'est ce que pense notre blondinet de la jeune fille... Ceux qui n'ont pas entendu/vu/lu une quelconque reprise de l'interview peuvent lire ce chapitre sans craintes !!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_**Starless Night**_

Il courait dans les bois bordant l'Academie Cross. Les branches fouettaient son visage de porcelaine. Les feuilles tombaient dans ses cheveux impacables. Il courait si vite qu'il faillit trébucher sur des racines sortant de terre. La terre maculait à présent ses chaussures et le bas de son blanc pantalon.

-"Kurosu !! Euh, je veux dire : Kuran-Sama !!"

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une chemise de nuit verte d'une mousseline legère le fuyait. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient dans la fine brise de l'aube. Une de ses sandales s'échappa de son pied tandis qu'elle ne ralentissait pas. Le jeune garçon la ramassa rapidement avant de courir de plus belle.

-"Kuro... Yûki-sama ! Arrêtez-vous !"

La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ou bien elle ne voulait pas obéir, tout simplement. Sa deuxième chaussure quitta son pied, décrivit un petit arc de cercle avant de tomber sur un lit de mousse verdâtre.  
Le jeune homme blond qui la poursuivait continua de l'appeller d'un ton suppliant :

-"Yûki-Sama ! S'il te... S'il vous plaît !"

Celle à qui il parlait ainsi n'arrêta pas sa course. Ce fut ces mots là qui la firent ralentir :

-"Sinon Kaname-Sama va me tuuuuer !!"

La femme brune courut de plus en plus lentement en entendant le nom de Kaname. Quand elle fut tout à fait arrêtée, l'homme ne tarda pas à la rattraper tout à fait.

Si elle n'était pas essouflée le moins du monde, son homologue masculin, lui, avait la respiration sifflante et peinait à récupérer de la course effrénée, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux.

-"Yûki...Sa...ma..." haletait-il.

Elle a fait passer ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un air désinvolte.

-"Aïdô-sempaï..."

Celui-ci s'est redressé avant de poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

-"Écoute... Écoutez... Yûki Kuran-Sama... Si vous ne rentrez pas tout de suite, Kaname-Sama va s'inquiéter."

Il s'est agenouillé devant la femme du nom de Yûki. Il a délicatement pris un de ses pieds pour la rechausser.

Une voix féminine a fait, doucement soufflée :

-"Kaname... Onii-sama..."

Aïdô a posé le pied désormais habillé d'une sandale de toute beauté. Il lui a attrapé l'autre pied avant d'y enfiler l'autre chaussure. Une fois fait il l'a reposé.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a senti une goutte d'eau tomber sur son broching parfait.

Il a levé la tête en direction de la silouhette qui le surblombait.

Yûki Kuran pleurait. Les larmes formaient un mince sillon de le long de ses joues. On aura dit une poupée de porcelaine. A quelques différences près. En effet, rares sont les poupées à avoir des cheveux emmêlés avec quelques brindilles. Et plus rares encore sont les poupées a avoir des iris rouges sang.

Hanabusa émit un petit ricanement qui n'avait absolument rien d'heureux.

-"Une princesse de sang-pur qui pleure en public... Ca ne s'est jamais vu."

La fille Kuran fixait l'arbre le plus proche.

-"N'avoir le droit de pleurer que dans son coeur... Ça a un arrière-goût de punition."

Le jeune homme n'a rien répondu. Que pouvait-il dire ?

Rien.

La veille encore, celle qui se trouve devant lui était une petite humaine souriante aux cheveux courts. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rendre son entourage heureux, en particulier son frère d'adoption, Kiryû Zero. Elle était amoureuse de Kaname Kuran depuis l'âge de cinq ans, âge où commençaient ses souvenirs, la jeune fille étant amnésique.

Depuis quelques jours, _"quelque chose"_ se préparait à l'Academie. Beaucoup l'avait deviné.

Senri Shiki et Takuma Ichijô étaient revenus de vacances plus tard que les autres. Le garçons aux cheveux bruns-roux avait à présent les yeux vairons. Un bleu, un rouge.

_ "Comme ce sang-pur mort il y a une dizaine d'année et qui est entouré de légendes..."_

Les deux garçons avaient changés.

Et puis... Kaname avait rarement semblé aussi inquiet.

Dans la nuit, le sang de la jeune Yûki Kurosu s'était fait sentir, bientôt suivi de celui de leur leader.

L'aura portée par le vent leur a revelé la vérité :

_"Yûki Kurosu est en réalité la petite soeur de Kaname Kuran-Sama."_

Comment cela est-ce possible ? Nul fille n'est sensée être née au sein de la famille Kuran.

-"Yûki est... La fille que Juri et Haruka Kuran ont caché pour la protéger" avait répondu Kaname-Sama

Ce ne peut être faux.

_"Le sang ne ment pas."_

Quand il l'a revu par la suite, les cheveux de la jeune fille qui lui arrivaient auparavant à l'épaule tombaient désormais dans son dos. Elle semblait plus triste, mélancolique... Plus fière aussi.

Maintenant... Il comprenait pourquoi Kaname-Sama tenait autant à cette petite fillette insignifiante.

L'héritière du clan Kuran avec son frère ainé.  
Sa petite soeur.  
Sa fiancée.

Sa main se porte machinalement à sa joue.

Combien de fois Kaname Kuran l'a t-il giflée violement à cause du manque de respect dû à Yûki ?

Il ne sait pas. Il a arrêté de compter depuis longtemps.

Alors... En se conduisant mal avec la jeune Kuran... Il s'est mis son frère à dos...

Son frère... Kuran Kaname... A qui il doit un respect sans borne.  
Son frère... Kuran Kaname... Qu'il admire plus que tout.  
Son frère... Kuran Kaname... Qu'il ne veut que protéger.

Et... Il a beau avoir tout fait pour cet homme et son bonheur... Il n'a pas pû s'empêcher de le blesser inconsiemment en blessant sa petite soeur...

Quand il l'a mordue au poignet...  
Quand il a fait mine de la glacer sur place pour la porter à Kaname afin qu'il boive son sang...  
Quand elle et Zero-kun se sont coupés en quatre pour lui lors de sa "fugue"...  
Toutes ses fois où il la serrait dans ses bras afin de déclencher la jalousie de ses camrades de classe qui se chargeaient de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

Si il a tout fait pour le frère, il n'a, au contraire, que tourmenter la soeur... Et, pour cela, l'ainé ne peut que lui en vouloir.

Dire que maintenant il doit la traiter avec respect !! Ce petit bout de femme qui, hier encore, était une adorable lycéenne un peu envahissante !

C'est vrai que, au début, il ne pouvait que la haïr. Il l'avait même dit clairement au directeur Kurosu qui avait laissé échapper à cette annonce un :

"C'est affreux !! Mes enfants ne s'aiment pas entre eux !!"

Cet homme, ancien chasseur de vampires, qui considère tout ses élèves commes ses propres progénitures !

Mais maintenant... Pas respect envers le frère, il va tenter de mieux s'entendre avec la soeur.

Est-ce possible ?

Est-ce que tout ce qui se passe est réel ? Yûki Kuran ressemle si peu à Yûki Kurosu...

Et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment au sein de l'Academie...

Le soleil se lève doucement sur le duo vampirique. Le serviteur et la noble sang-pur.

Celle-ci, éblouie par les premiers rayons de soleil de toute sa vie vampirique, se met une main devant les yeux en laissant échapper une petite exclamation de douleur :

-"Aïe..."

Hanabusa Aïdô regarde le ciel qui perce à travers les feuillages épais.

-"Venez Yûki-Sama, Kaname-Sama doit s'inquièter."  
-"Oui, mais... Je sens une ombre menaçante qui entoure l'academie et... Comme traînée derrière elle, quelque chose grouille... Et se rapproche."  
-"Je me doute que tu dois... vous devez... ressentir nombre de choses avec une précision inhabituelle mais... Venez, rentrons."

La jeune fille à l'âme brisée asquiesse faiblement avant de se diriger calmement vers le bâtiment dont l'ombre surblombe la forêt.

...Le soleil s'est levé et à chassé cette nuit sans étoiles...

...Mais... Les tenêbres vont envahir leurs vies... Et à jamais...

...Ils sont pris au piège dans une machination qui les surpasse.

Plus rien à faire.

Si Yûki Kurosu cachait Yûki Kuran... Quels autres secrets peuvent cacher cette lignée au sang-pur ?

_**Et où est passée l'innoncent sourire de l'humaine insouciente ? Est-il vraiment remplacé par cette bouche au sourire cruel ?**_

* * *

_Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'ai (un peu) galèré dessus !!_

_Bon... Reviews ??_

_[vous savez quoi ? Tout à l'heure et hier, j'ai lu _"Still, you do not answer"_, "_Innutilisable", "Sweetest poison" _et_ "Blood Red Sins" _à ma petite soeur d'une dizaine d'année sans lui dire que c'était moi l'auteur... Même que lorsque je lui ai rapellé que je lui avais raconté une hisoire, elle m'a répondu : "_Non, ce n'est pas toi qui l'ai inventé, tu n'a fais que la lire"_... J'ai bien envie de lui faire lire ces lignes pour voir la tête qu'elle fera xD]_

_Sur ce, _

_C'était votre Jolly-Roger-77 aussi surnommé Miss Doliprane par ses proches ;) !  
_


	8. Guilty Beauty Love

**Titre : **_Pensées éphemères, _recueil de O-S

**Chapitre : **_Guilty Beauty Love _(parce que j'adore cette chanson, interprétée par Mamoru Miyano (voix de Zero & Ichiru) *u*)

**Auteure : **Votre coupable Jolly-Roger-77

**Personnage principal** : Senri Shiki... (oh mon vampirounet de tout mon coeur....)

**Rating : **K ?

**Disclaimers : **Tout est à moi ! J'ai tout volé à **Matsuri Hino** mais comme elle va me poursuivre en justice si je lui rend pas ses persos... Va falloir que je pense à les lui expedier bientôt :D

**Prairing : **Aucun en particulier mais vous pouvez toujours tout imaginer ;)

**note : **Je trouve souvent le titre avant d'écrire le chapitre... Alors, ne chercher pas forcèment un lien entre celui-ci et le contenu de l'histoire. (quoique... "_Guilty Beauty Love" _se traduit par "_Ce bel amour coupable"_ donc tout dépend si vous êtes plutôt une (ou un !) Senri/Takuma ou Senri/Rima fangirl. De plus, la présence du mot _Guilty _(_coupable_) dans l'intitulé peut faire référence à **_Vampire Knight ~Guilty~ _**d'où est issu cette scène.

**note 2 : ALERTE SPOIL !! Si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire avec Rido, Senri, Rima et Takuma (tome 8) ne pas lire !**

**note 3, sans doute la plus futile de toutes : **Dans ce O-S, Senri est très présent (normal, c'est le personnage principal) mais je ne donne jamais son nom ! (c'est classe hein ? Non ? Ah bon...)

**conseil : **pour vous mettre dans l'amiance, pourquoi ne pas écouter _Guilty Beauty Love_ ? Que ce soit la version originale de Mamoru Miyano (que j'aiiime) ou la version anglaise de Vic Mignogna.

(bien que je n'ai pas écouté ce morceau en écrivant le chapitre donc ca risque de faire hors-sujet... Bien que certaines des paroles collent tout à fait ) _(j'ai bien dit : "certaines")_

**Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

**_Guilty Beauty Love_**

Academy Cross, comme toujours.

Une chambre aux murs peints en vert. Les grandes fenêtres sont aujourd'hui cachées par des rideaux pourpres. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil arrivent à les percer produisant de minces rais d'une lumière poudrée.

Au fond de cette pièce, bien en évidence, un lit à baldaquins.

Les draps en sont défaits et recouvrent un corps inanimé dont on ne peut que vaguement discerner les contours. Les rideaux verts pâle qui l'entourent ne sont fermés que d'un côté. Est-ce un oubli ? De la négligence ? Ou bien pour que la fine luminosité que daigne offrir l'astre solaire inonde le visage de la jeune fille qui semble dormir ?

Les yeux fermés, les lèvres serrés, ses cheveux d'un orange clair défaits.  
Seule sa respiration rare et silencieuse témoigne d'un semblant de vie.

De quels rêves est-elle la proie ? Quels cauchemards peuvent bien l'assaillir ?

Qui sait...?

Peut-on rêver lorsque l'on est ni vivant ni mort ?

Pourtant, quelques temps auparavant, elle était dans la plus belle des santés. Tout allait à merveille.

Jusqu'a ce que... Elle le croise.

Son meilleur ami.

Quoique...

Il avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Depuis qu'il avait passé quelques jours chez sa famille, il avait changé. Dans le comportement aussi, pas uniquement dans la singulière teinte qu'avait pris ses yeux. Un oeil bleu glace, comme à l'ordinaire, un oeil rouge sang.  
Elle s'était présenté devant lui -cet inconnu- dans le but d'avoir des explications. Tout ce qu'elle avait reçu était d'importantes blessures dû à l'affrontement qui s'ensuivit.  
Ensuite... **Le noir**.

Dans la chambre, un léger grincement se fait entendre suivi de quelques discrets bruits de pas.

La silouhette alitée ne réagit pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

Sur le mur, une ombre apparait. Celle d'un jeune homme.

Les cheveux bruns-roux en bataille, l'air fatigué, un reflet d'un quelconque sentiment voile son regard.

Serait-ce... De la _culpabilité_... ?

Il esquisse quelques pas lents afin de s'aprrocher du lit aux lourds rideaux. Une fois à côté, il pose une main sur le bois du meuble.  
Sa tête se baisse un peu, il fixe le sol plusieurs secondes.

_"Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes souvenirs sont partis ? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?"_

Le jeune garçon redresse le regard. Ses yeux se posent sur la jeune fille allongée qui lui fait face. Le soleil éclaire son visage, auréolant ses yeux clos.

Ce corps si familier... Lui semble aujourd'hui "différent". Parce que elle n'a jamais semblée faible, parce que c'est sa faute.

**Sa faute.**

Ses mots passent encore et encore dans son esprit. C'est sa faute.

Elle a beau être de la même race que lui, un vampire avec de bonnes capacités de regénération, il est possible qu'elle n'y survive pas.

Si c'est le cas... Il est également possible qu'il ne s'y remette jamais.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres presque invonlontairement.

_ "Pourquoi ?"_

Pourquoi. Sans doute le mot le plus dur qui soit. Condamnant à l'ignorance et le doute.

Ses yeux se détournent pour regarder la fenêtre cachée par les lourdes draperies des rideaux.

_ "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle m'aide quitte à ne pas y survivre ?"_

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Le regard mort.  
Sa bouche s'entrouve et laisse échapper ses quelques mots. A l'attention de qui ? Pour lui ? Pour la jeune fille qui "dort" d'un sommeil des plus profonds ?

-"A ce moment-là... C'est... Ta voix que j'ai entendu... Rima."

Ses yeux se ferment encore une fois tandis que les souvenirs repassent dans son cerveau embrumé.

_Une jeune fille avec des cheveux orangés coiffés en couettes qui tombait, rattrapée à temps par l'un de leur ami, Takuma Ichijô.  
Les mots qui, à la fois violents, cruels et aimants, touchèrent son coeur :  
"Espèce d'imbécile ! Au lieu de laisser cet inconnu faire ce qu'il veut de toi... Aie un peu plus de respect et d'amour-propre envers toi-même !!!"_

Pourquoi avoir fait cela pour lui ? Il ne le mérite pas. Il est possible qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas.

Il ouvre les paupières brievement, juste le temps d'entrevoir le visage de sa meilleur amie, avant de refermer les yeux et de reprendre le coeur lourd :

-"Merci."

Le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire. C'est sa faute après tout.  
Les paupières toujours closes, il se souvient de tout les moments qu'il a pû passer avec elle.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait jamais rien eu de bon.

_Un mère folle.  
Un père inconnu qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
Un oncle, sénateur, assez sévère.  
Pas d'amis.  
Pas d'amours.  
Juste... Le vide._

Et puis... En allant à ce studio de mannequinat... Il l'avait rencontré. Jeune fille dont l'âge oscillait alors entre quize et seize ans. Le début d'une belle histoire d'amitié.  
Ensuite, ils étaient allés au même internat et y ont rencontré de nombreux autres vampires de leur âge, bien qu'ils soient parmis les plus jeunes.

Tous ces moments passés ensemble, tous ces regards partagés, tous ces éclats de rire volés... Ils étaient soit deux, soit trois. Il arrivait souvent que Takuma se joigne à eux, bien que son estomac ne supportait pas autant les Pocky que les leurs.

Et maintenant... Tout change radicalement de la façon la plus lente qui puisse être.

Dans cette chambre calme, ne se trouvent que les regrets.

Une voix féminine s'élève alors, brisant le silence gêné qui s'est installé :

-"De rien."

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux, surpris. Sur le lit, la jeune fille fragile a ouvert ces yeux qu'il pensait morts à jamais.  
Son coeur fait un bond avant de se serrer douloureusement.  
Il fait le tour du lit pour arriver à son côté. Il sort un paquet bleuâtre de sa poche.

-"Pocky ?"

La jeune fille esquisse un sourire des plus maladroit. Avant de répondre faiblement :

-"Je veux bien..."

Il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit et ouvre le paquet. Il en retire un emballage plus petit.

Ils ne se parlent pas. Que pourrait-ils se dire ?

Ils savent déjà tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas forcement tout ce qui s'est déroulé précedemment...

... Juste qu'il vaut mieux profiter de ce mince sursis qui leur est offert.

Il déchire l'emballage de biscuit au moment où elle brise une fois de plus le silence pour poser une question fatidique :

-"Et Ichijô-san ?"

Interrompant son geste, le garçon se glace avant de répondre :

-"Parti faire ce qu'il y a à faire."

Sans se retourner dans sa direction, il sait d'instinct quelle est l'expression de surprise que peint le visage de Rima Tôya.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Ils le savent mais ne peuvent contrer ce destin qui les oppresse de plus en plus. Ils n'en ont pas la force.

Dans ce monde... Dans cette machination dont ils sont les premières victimes...

Sont-ils les plus à plaindre ?  
_ Mais sont-ils pour autant les plus heureux ?_

Le monde est-il un éternel recommencement ?  
Peuvent-ils tout reprendre depuis le début ?  
Pourquoi l'espoir existe t-il ?  
_ Car en fin de compte il n'y a pas plus meurtrier que l'espérance._

Inutile de se poser ces questions.

Même lorsque l'on vient de traverser une épreuve, si rude soit-elle...  
**Le plus dur est _toujours_ à venir.**

_Pour tous._

* * *

**Ici c'est MOI qui parle :p !**

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plû !! (je l'ai rédigé ce matin entre minuit et une heure du matin et deux dessin shônen-ai de l'hypothétique couple de l'exellent manga _Kuroshitsuji _(de Toboso Yana) à savoir Ciel P. & Sebatsian M.)_

_Enfin bref... J'aime beaucoup ce moment avec Rima allité et Senri qui veille à ses côtés ! J'aime autant la version de l'anime (reprise ici) où il lui parle et qu'elle ouvre ses yeux à ce moment, que la version du manga papier ou il la prend dans se bras pour lui demander pardon alors qu'elle est encore dans les choux et qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux que lorsqu'il a du la porter dans ses bras pour fuir l'Academie qui commençait à s'écrouler... Enfin STOP BAVARDAGES !!!_

_(ouf, ca fait du bien un peu de silence !)_

_Reviews ? Ca m'fait plaisir !_

_A bientôt avec un O-S qui parlera sans doute de Rima !_

_A bientôt !! Matane !!!_

Sur ce,

C'était votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui pète la foooorme ! WooooWooooh !!!


	9. So Contagious

**titre : **_Pensées éphemères _

**auteure**_:_ Moi, votre Jolly-Roger-77 !

**Chapitre : **_So contagious_

**Personnage principal** (qui est ici le narrateur)**: **Rima Tôya

**rating : **K

**Disclaimers : **Persos, lieux et intrigue à **Matsuri Hino**, chanson au groupe **Acceptance**.

**note : **Pour une fois, ce sera une song-fic ! La chanson est **_"so contagious"_ **du groupe **"acceptance"**.

**Ecoutez-là pendant la lecture sinon... Vous risquez de passer à côté de l'ambiance que j'ai tenté de créer !**

(les paroles sont **_comme ça_**, la traduction **[comme ça]**)

**note 2 : **Risques de spoils ! Si vous connaissez pas Rido et tout ce qu'il amène dans V.K, ne PAS LIRE ! **(a vos riques et périls *niark nirak*)**

**Bonne écoute/ Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

_So contagious..._  
**

**_ "Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected..."_  
[Oh non, ceci ne pourrais pas etre plus innatendu]**

**P**ourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ?_ Qu'avons-nous fait pour que nos coeurs se lient ? _  
Cette douce punition... Qui, au fond, est _la plus cuelle de toutes._

Il neige.

Je suis assise sur un muret de l'Academie. L'air vif me fouette le visage et des mêches de mes cheveux volent dans cette brise glacée.

**_ "And I can tell you I've been moving in so slow"_  
[Et je peux te dire que ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne m'en rende compte]**

Qui es-tu ? Qui suis-je ? _Nous connaissons-nous vraiment ?_

Deux inconnus, deux âmes... Qui se sont croisées avant de se blesser.

Est-ce que ce que j'éprouve pour toi est là depuis le premier jour ? Ou bien ses sentiments sont-ils arrivés après ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?_

**_ "Don't let it throw you off too far" _  
[Ne le laisse pas t'envoyer balader trop loin]**

Depuis que tu es revenu de vacances chez toi... Tu n'es plus le même._ Tu as changé_.

Tes yeux surtout... Ils ont changés de couleur et... Le regard que tu portes sur moi... Et si froid.  
_  
Qui es-tu ?_

Tu n'es plus celui que j'aime ? Es-tu un autre ?

Ton regard me repousse. Tes manières d'être sont si différentes d'avant...

Tu es différent. Tu n'es plus le même. _Tu n'es pas toi._

** _"Cause I'll be running right behind you" _  
[Parce que je courrais juste derriere toi]**

Je t'aiderai. Je ne sais pas ce qui te tiens mais... Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te délivrer.

En aurais-je la force ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'aurais rien si je ne tente rien.

Tu m'as tout donné... C'est à moi de t'aider à présent.

Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme qui te soumet à sa volonté mais... Je suis là.

Je suis là comme tu as toujours été là pour moi.

Je te forcerais à revenir celui que j'aime tant.

**_ "Could this be out of line ? (Could this be out of line)"_  
[Est ce que ceci depasse les limites ? (Est ce que ceci depasse les limites ?)]**

Je suis là. _Tu es parti._

Cet homme est là-bas. Toi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai remarqué dès le début que tu... Il... N'était pas toi.

Je ne sais pas si je peux faire grand-chose, mais... Je ferais tout pour t'aider.

C'est une promesse que je te fait.

Je ferais tout pour toi.

Tu t'approches du mur su lequel je suis installée... Il s'approche. Tu... Il n'est pas seul. À ses côtés, Takuma Ichijô. Il semble comme contraint de rester.

Pour le surveiller ?

Tu n'es plus le même. Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Mais... _Sache que je ferais absolument tout pour toi._

** _ "To say you're the only one breaking me down like this" _  
[De dire que tu es le seul qui me detruise comme ça]**

Tu as rappiècé ce coeur que j'avais déchiré de mes propres mains. Tu m'as appris à sourire. Tu étais là quand j'en avais besoin...

Je n'ai pas toujours été celle que je suis.

Et... Tu es le seul qui a le droit de me faire du mal.

_**"You're the only one I would take a shot on**"_**  
[Tu es le seul pour lequel je prendrais une balle]**

Les deux hommes que je pensais connaître... Notre ami et toi... Lui... Semblent en désaccord.

"Tu" te tournes vers moi, lève la tête dans ma direction.

_-"Ne reste donc pas là-haut et viens... Rima."_

Ces yeux... Ont diraient les tiens mais il ne le sont pas. Les tiens s'adoucissent lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi. Ceux-là sont durçis par un sentiment que je ne connais pas.  
Cette voix qui est la tienne n'est pourtant pas la même. La tienne rend mon coeur heureux alors que celle-ci le blesse atrocement.

Qui est-il ? Ce ne peut être toi.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime, alors..._

**_"Keep me hanging on so contagiously" _  
[Laisse moi m'accrocher si contagieusement]**

Je redresse la tête. Qui est-il ? Il suffit de poser la question.

_-"Tu n'es pas Shiki, non ? Qui es-tu alors ?"_

Ton corps fait un sourire en coin. Un de ces sourires cruels que tu es incapable de faire.

Ma voix s'elève de nouveau, brisant le silence enneigé qui s'est formé :

_-"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser passer comme ça, tu rêves !"_

Je suis là. Tu n'es plus là.

Ce n'est pas toi. Je t'aime alors...

Je me repête les mêmes mots. Ça fait mal... Ce que tu me fait endurer... Mais... Tu es le seul qui a le droit de me faire souffrir.

** _ "Ooooh, when I'm around you I'm predictable" _  
[Ooooh quand je suis près de toi, je suis si prévisible]**

Tu me connais par coeur. Si tu avais été là pour me voir, tu aurais tout de suite deviné ce que j'allais faire.

L'amour donne t-il des ailes ou rend t-il aveugle ?

Sans doute un peu des deux.

A moins que je ne sois totalement folle...  
_Folle de toi._

** _ "Cause I believe in loving you at first sight" _  
(Parce que je crois que je t'aime depuis notre premiere rencontre)**

Oui... Tu as toujours été là. _Alors je serais là_.

Même si tu ne t'en rendais pas forcèment compte, mon coeur était là, près de ton âme.

Je tiens trop à toi. Je serais incapable de te faire du mal.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Il est toi. Mais tu n'es pas lui.

_Je dois t'aider_.

C'est pour cela que je me lève, toujours sur le muret, avant de toiser cet inconnu qui te ressemble.

** _ "I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..." _  
[Je sais que c'est fou mais j'espere...]**

Je met mes mains à hauteur de mon visage avant de sentir de l'électricité les traverser.  
J'ai le don de créer et contrôler des éclairs.

Un pouvoir qui me va bien n'est-ce pas...  
Puisque, finalement, je dois reconnaître avoir eu le _coup de foudre pour toi._

** _"To take a hold of you."_  
[M'emparer de toi.]**

Je ne vois pas l'éclat de ton sang venir me heurter de plein fouet. Je ne vois... _Que la douleur_. J'esquive "ton" coup tant bien que mal.

Je sens quelques gouttes de ma substance vitale couler le long de ma joue.

Le regard droit, fier, me redresser. Marmonner.

_-"Oser blesser le corps d'un mannequin... Quel lâche..."_

**_"Could this be out of line ? (Could this be out of line)"_  
[Est ce que ceci depasse les limites ? (Est ce que ceci depasse les limites ?]**

Je sens la plaie superficielle se refermer. La rage au ventre de te voir en face de moi... De voir cet autre... Là... Devant moi...

Tu es le seul qui ai le droit de me faire souffrir. Pas lui. Il a beau te ressembler, **il n'est pas toi**.

**_"To say you're the only one breaking me down like this" _  
[De dire que tu es le seul qui me detruise comme ça]**

Je renvoie quelques éclairs dans le but de le blesser. Inconsiemment, je sens mon coeur se serrer à cette idée. L'idée même de devoir lutter contre un "toi" qui est si différent...

Tu... Il... Les évite et mon coup n'aura servi à rien.

En revanche... Celui qu'il m'inflige ensuite est insupportable.

Une telle douleur ne peut exister.

_Ou si elle existe, seul toi a le droit de me l'infliger._

** _"You're the only one I would take a shot on" _  
[Tu es le seul pour lequel je prendrais une balle]**

Si tu n'étais pas toi, si je n'étais pas moi... Si nous n'étions pas nous... Aurais-je pris autant de risques ?

**Tu le mérites.**

Cette souffrance... Elle a beau être rude, elle me rapelle que je suis encore en vie.  
Je tombe, rattrapée de justesse par notre ami Ichijô.  
Il me tient dans ses bras, l'air affolé. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour moi.  
Ses bras sont tièdes et ne m'apportent aucun réconfort.

_Tu sais très bien que ce sont les tiens que je désire._

_Mais... Pour toi... Pour moi... Pour nous..._

** "_Keep me hanging on so contagiously" _  
[Laisse moi m'accrocher si contagieusement]**

Je n'ai plus de forces... Je n'aurais pas réussi à t'aider...

Dans un dernier effort, j'arrive à hurler à l'inconnu qui se prend pour toi :

_-"SHIKI ! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !"_

Je respire, le souffle court. Pourquoi crier ? Cela ne servira sans doute à rien mais... Si il y a la moindre chance que tu entende ses mots...

_-"AU LIEU DE LAISSER CET INCONNU FAIRE CE QU'IL VEUT DE TOI..."_

J'ai mal... Si mal... Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de sombrer dans l'inconsience ?  
Sans doute ces yeux... Un oeil rouge, si étranger. Un oeil bleu... Comme les tiens... _Ton regard de glace m'a toujours aidé._

Je connais le sens de "être abandonnée". Je ne veux pas t'infliger cela.

_Je suis là._

_-"AIE UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT ET D'AMOUR PROPRE ENVERS "TOI-MÊME" !"_

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Je tombe dans un gouffre sans fin.

* * *

** _"Oh you're everything I'm wanting" _  
[Oh tu es tout ce que je veux]**

Tu n'es plus toi. Tu n'es plus lui. Il n'est plus toi. Je ne suis plus moi. Tu n'es plus moi.

Où suis-je ? Je me sens bien... Que se passe t-il ? Il n'y a aucun bruit...

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux au risque de briser cette harmonie. À moins que je ne le puisse pas, tout simplement.

_Tu es tout ce que je veux..._

Je sens ton parfum... L'odeur de ton sang... Le son de ta voix qui murmure...

J'ai beau avoir les yeux fermés, je devine d'instinct :

**_Tu es toi._**

** _"Come to think of it, I'm aching"_  
[Viens pour y penser, je me fais du mal]**

Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-il ? Où es-tu ? Suis-je morte ?

**Je t'aime.**

Si je ne suis plus de ce monde, je veux que toi, au moins toi, ais put me survivre.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer.

**J'ai été là.**

**_"On account of my transgression..." _  
[A cause de ma transgression...]**

Nous n'étions que des amis... Mais j'ai comme bravé un interdit...

Je ne dois pas vouloir davantage.

_Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste_... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer...

**Mon souffle apaisé semble tout te dire sans que mon coeur ne soit décidé.**

** "_Will you welcome this confession ?" _  
[Vas tu accepter cette confession ?]**

Même si jamais ton âme en aimait une autre, sache que je serais là. Je te l'ai prouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens mon corps vide de forces être enlacé par des bras avant d'être soulevé.

Des bras chauds. Ton étreinte.

Je sens que tu portes ce qui reste de mon corps.

Dois-je ouvrir les yeux ? Que verrais-je ?

_Toi ou un autre ?_

**  
_ "Could this be out of line ? (Could this be out of line)"_  
[Est ce que ceci depasse les limites ? (Est ce que ceci depasse les limites ?)]**

** Toi.**

J'ouvre les paupières... Un petit peu.

Tu me portes dans tes bras. Tu cours, comme affolé. Ton regard trahit l'inquiètude qui te sert mais tu n'aurais pas pû être plus doux envers moi dans ta façon d'être.

Je suis éblouie pas la lumière. J'entrouvre mes lèvres dans le but de laisser quelques sons s'en écouler :

_-"Shi... ki... C'est toi ?"_

Tu me regardes. Tes yeux sont bleus. On dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé.  
L'étonnement s'inscrit dans tes iris d'ordinaire sûres d'elles.

_-"Rima ?!"_

** _"To say you're the only one breaking me down like this" _  
[De dire que tu es le seul qui me détruise comme ça]**

Mon coeur est en flamme face à tes yeux. Tu ne dois pas t'en douter... Te me connais et... Je ne sais pas bien où nous en sommes...

_Toi... Moi... Nous..._

Regarder tes iris me fait mal... Si mal... **_ Mon âme se consumme_**.

Je ferme mes paupières.

_-"Tu... Tu me donnera... Du sang... Plus tard...?"_

J'ai osé posé cette question. Ta réponse pourra compter comme un aveu ou un rejet. Tu mets plusieurs secondes avant de me répondre et même cette attente m'est interminable.

_-"Bien sûr."_

**_"You're the only one I would take a shot on" _  
[Tu es le seul pour lequel je prendrais une balle]**

Deux mots. Deux. Et mes joues prennent feu. Si tu me questionne, je mettrais ça sur le compte de la fièvre qui me serre.

Tu me portes dans tes bras. Tu cours. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Si je dois refaire ce que j'ai fait, je n'hésiterais pas,_ quitte à y perdre la vie_.

**_"Keep me hanging on so contagiously_"  
[Laisse moi m'accrocher si contagieusement]**

Je ferme les yeux et je sombre à nouveau dans une inconsience entre la vie et la mort.

_ Toi... Moi... Nous..._

Qui sommes-nous ?

_Des inconnus, deux coeurs qui se sont croisés... Avant de se blesser pour mieux se pardonner._

Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Tout comme tu l'a été pour moi...

Puisque que ne faisons qu'un seul être...  
Puisque je t'aime je ferais toujours ce que je peux...

_Pour que tu sois heureux...  
Quitte à ce que j'en meurre._

**_Could this be out of line ? (Could this be out of line)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously._**

**_

* * *

_**

FIN ! (pas trop tôt !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Personellement c'est l'un de mes préférés pour le moment !

Je l'ai fini dans l'après-midi mais le site faisait des siennes je n'ai pas réussi à le publier... Désolée *s'incline*

je ne sais pas encore sur qui sera le prochain chapitre... Sans doute... Euh... Tôga Yagari ou Kaien Kurosu... Ou Seiren :P !

Bye bye bye & à bientôt !


	10. Sale Gosse

**Titre : **_Pensées éphémères _(recueil de O-S)

**Auteure : **Moi, votre Jolly-Roger-77 !

**Chapitre : **Chapitre 10, intitulé "_Sale Gosse". _Pourquoi ? Parce que :P

**Personnage principal : **Tôga Yagari _(merci à Pauline de m'en avoir donné l'idée !)_

**rating : **Un peu de sang... K+... Je doute que je doive aller jusqu'a "T".

**disclaimers : **Voilà je viens d'acheter les droits d'auterus de Vampire Knight... Et donc tout ceci est à moi _ !

Nan... C'était une balgue... En fait... Vaux mieux pour les persos qu'il demeurent la propriété légale de Hino-Sama xD Sinon... Avec moi Zero deviandrait un lapin albinos croisé chauve-souris, Yûki serait institutrice à barbe et Kaname serait mon... heu... "_camarade_" :D

**prairing : **Si quelqu'un trouve un couple dans ce chap... C'est qu'il a vraiment  l'esprit tordu xD

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Sale gosse **

_ "_**_S_**_ale gosse". _

Ce sont les mots qui lui sont venus à l'esprit ce soir-là. Une main sur un œil qui n'était plus. Le sang coulait de son orbite désormais vide, dévalant ses doigts et son poignet avant de tomber sur le parquet bien ciré de l'infirmerie de l'école primaire.

Sa seconde pensée à cet instant-là fut : _"Sale monstre"._

Par instinct, il saisit alors son fusil, visa la tête de la belle femme qui se trouvait en face de lui, puis tira. Une détonation jaillit tandis que la boîte crânienne de la jeune infirmière explosait, envoyant ainsi des morceaux de cervelle encore chaude se coller au plafond dans un éclair de sang.

Il ne restait désormais de la _charmante_ créature qu'un tas de cendre grisâtre.

Il s'est tourné vers un petit garçon aux grands yeux clairs qui hurlait :

_-"Maître ! Maître ! Vous êtes blessé ! Je vais chercher de l'aide !"_

Un autre garçon, identique en tout points au premier, se trouvait dans un lit aux draps blanc, l'air tout aussi inquiet que son frère.

Lui, Tôga Yagari, avait grimacé de douleur en réalisant que l'infirmière lui avait crevé l'œil droit. Il s'était assis à même le sol, avant de dire au petit garçon :

_-"Fait."_

Le jeune enfant était parti en courant, affolé, quand le hunter murmura ces mots, le menton tombant sur son torse :

_-"Merci, Zero."_

Il avait soupiré en repensant à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux...

_Ichiru Kiryû se trouvait à l'infirmerie de son école primaire car il ne se sentait pas très bien. Son frère jumeau, Zero, veillait à ses côtés, comme d'habitude. Leur mentor n'était pas là pour eux, une fois n'est pas coutume._  
_Sur la liste d'exécution des chasseurs de vampires, un nom figurait en bonne place : Celui de la jeune infirmière aimée de tous._

_Celle-ci n'était pas la femme pleine de grâces et de charmes que l'on imaginait, mais plutôt un monstre répugnant... S'étant fait mordre par son maître vampirique chez lequel elle avait travaillé en temps que domestique, avant de réussir à s'enfuir. _

_Les jumeaux qui s'étaient pris d'affection pour elle, n'imaginaient pas la réelle gravité de la situation : En effet, une femme si belle et gentille ne pouvait pas être une de ces créatures abjectes que leurs parents, ou leur maître, partaient tuer._

_La demoiselle s'était soudainement transformée en vampiresse sous les yeux horrifiés des deux enfants. Le maître lui avait porté un coup, peu grave, la faisant tomber sur un lit dont les couvertures se tâchaient du sang impur._  
_C'est à ce moment-là que Zero, le plus grand et robuste des jumeaux, s'était précipité entre Yagari et la Level:E et hurlant :_

_-__"__**NON ! Ne la tuez pas ! C'est une gentille personne ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal !**"_

_Et... La "gentille personne" démenti ses propos en se ruant dans un râle sur le hunter qui avait à peine eu le temps d'écarter le jeune Kiryû de la trajectoire de la femme, alors que celle-ci plantait ses ongles dans l'œil de Yagari._

Voilà... Voilà pourquoi, une dizaine d'années plus tard, Tôga Yagari portait en permanence une sorte de bandeau en cuir sur son orbite vide.

_-"Professeur d'éthique, hein ? Dans ce nid de sangsues ?"_

Il y a quatre ans de cela, les parents Kiryû décédaient dans d'atroces souffrances, laissant derrière eux deux orphelins. Ichiru et Zero, âgés désormais de treize ans. Si Ichiru disparut mystérieusement après le drame, Zero fut retrouvé sur place, recouvert de sang et portant une marque de morsure bien visible sur son cou gracile.  
Il avait été recueilli par Kaien Kurosu, un éminent ex-vampire hunter, devenu directeur d'une prestigieuse école privée : "L'Academie Cross".

Comme il y avait plusieurs années, il ne s'y rendait pas sans but : Il avait pour mission de mettre à mort le fils Kiryû, seul survivant de sa famille.

Il était en train de se dégénérer lentement mais sûrement en Level:E, monstre sans morale ou sentiments. Il devait donc l'exécuter dans les plus brefs délais.

_-"En plus il a repiqué cet imbécile..."_

Le jeune Zero était à présent âgé de dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans où il avait sans doute plus souffert que la plupart des personnes.  
Davantage élevé par son professeur, à cause des trop nombreuses absences parentales. Veillant jour comme nuit sur son frère jumeau, Ichiru, d'une constitution fragile et perpétuellement maladif. Sans se rendre compte que celui-ci souffrait beaucoup... Sans doute plus que lui-même...

Dans son cœur les ténèbres grandissait... Il prenait un malin plaisir interdit à les nourrir...

_"Qui s'en serait douté ? Un jeune garçon si mignon..."_

Et puis... Un soir où tout s'était pourtant bien déroulé, une vampiresse de sang-pur était arrivée chez la famille Kiryû dans le but de les tuer... Pour venger son amant.

Il n'était pas là ce soir là... Si il avait été présent... Peut-être aurait-il réussi à éviter le pire ?

Non... Les parents Kiryû seraient sans doute morts, même avec sa présence. Il aurait éventuellement pu sauver les jumeaux... Les emmener dans un endroit... À l'abri... Et leur épargner ainsi des souffrances inutiles.

Enfin... Peut-être pour Zero... Puisque...

Cette nuit là, Ichiru a disparu. Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tué par Hiô.

Yagari regarde l'imposante bâtisse qui s'offre à lui. Bientôt deux jours qu'il est là... "_Professeur_".  
Ce mot sonne étrangement à côté de son nom : "_Professeur Yagari"_.  
Qui l'aurait crû ?

Il fait nuit. Une brise légère siffle à ses oreilles. La lune trône fièrement dans le ciel noir. Son unique œil valide n'est pas du genre à s'émouvoir devant ce genre de vue... Bien que beaucoup de personnes à l'âme mélancolique aurait soupiré devant l'immensité des cieux.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui enserre la poitrine.

Au loin, vers le Pavillon de la Lune, quelques lumières discrètes qu'il voit tout de même de là où il se trouve. Quelques bruits joyeux. Une fête.

_"Des vampires qui organisent une fête d'anniversaire... On aura tout vu"._

Le chasseur crache dans l'herbe teintée de la rosé du crépuscule avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Son instinct lui souffle quelque chose... Un vampire sort ses crocs...

_"Non... Pas un vampire... Du moins, pas un de ses riches fils-à-papa... Un vrai monstre..."_

Comme répondant à ses interrogations muettes, une voix fluette et féminine crie au loin :

-"_**ZERO !**_"

La voix de... Yûki Kurosu... Fille adoptive du vieux sénile.  
Des bruits de course plus loin...

Il ne connait pas bien encore la cartographie des lieux mais... Il parierait que ça vient du coin boisé là-bas...

Sa mauvaise impression qui règne en son esprit le pousse à aller voir...

Après tout... C'est Zero... Il l'a élevé comme il aurait élevé son propre fils. Si il en avait eu un.

Il tire une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se diriger vers les bruits d'agitation.

Une piscine dans laquelle viennent de chuter deux corps adolescents. Des éclaboussures tombent à ses côtés, formant des petites tâches d'eau claire sur le rebord du bassin. Les seuls témoins de la scène sont les arbres centenaires qui entourent le lieu.  
Sous la surface de l'eau, une jeune fille brune aux grand yeux innocent. Un doux sourire peint sur son visage serein, en paix avec elle-même.  
Un garçon que Yagari reconnait du premier coup d'œil bien que cela fait désormais quatre ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il a bien grandi...  
Ses cheveux argents flottent autour de sa tête. Sa bouche esquisse un pli cruel... Ses iris ne sont pas pârmes, comme avant, mais rouges sang.  
Devant le regard pur de la jeune fille, ses yeux retrouvent leur couleur normale et les deux jeunes gens remontent à la surface emplir leurs poumons d'air frais.

Zero a failli mordre la fille du vieux croûton... Il n'aura pas changé... Faisant, sans le vouloir, du mal à ceux qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Le hunter que plus rien n'effraie sort son fusil, vise et tire.

-"_**PAN !**_"

Le jeune Kiryû, touché à l'épaule vacille tandis que la jeune Kurosu le soutient tant bien que mal.

-"_**ZERO **_!" hurle t-elle.

Yagari prend alors son air le plus menaçant pour dire :

_-"'Tain... Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je tirerais sur mon ancien disciple avec cette arme..."_

Il tient vraiment beaucoup à Zero... Et c'est pour son bien qu'il doit faire ça... On ne dirait pas... Mais c'est vrai.  
Il serait une de ces personnes à l'âme mélancolique que son cœur aurait grandement souffert... Devoir tirer sur celui que l'on considère comme son fils...

**"Il va vraiment se laisser mourir ?"**

_-"Meurs en me haïssant... Vampire."_

Son ton ne présage rien de bon... En fait... Il n'a jamais été aussi sombre...

Sauf peut-être...

_Il se revoit... Des années en arrière alors qu'il tuait une femme d'apparence magnifique... Pour sauver deux jeunes humains..._

_Le doigt sur la gâchette, il sait pertinemment qu'il ne pourra jamais tirer. Jamais... Après tout... C'est le jeune Kiryû, non ?_

"_**Sale gosse**_" pense t-il tandis que Yûki Kurosu sert son ami dans les bras et disant au hunter qu'elle le protégerait quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

* * *

_voilà.... C'était court, bête et méchant mais... Voilà ! Hum... Sur qui pourra bien être le chapitre suivant ?Je compte sur vous pour me donner des idées :D !_

_Bon... Juste... Euh... Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ? _

_Ah oui ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_À la prochaine ~ !_

_Sur ce,_

_c'était votre sale Jolly-Roger-77 !_


	11. Fatalité

**Titre : **_Pensées éphémères, _recueil de One-shoot

**Chapitre : **_Fatalité_

**Personnage principal : **Kaien Kurosu (le directeur)

**Auteure : **Moi, votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui revient après plus d'un mois d'absence ! Je vous ai manqué ? Comment ça "_non_" ? Breeeef.... Je sias que le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic _My Dear Diary _était davantage attendu, mais... Je suis a **ZE** passage que je craignais depuis le début... Un passage que je dois faire tout en dentelles et sans me gourer dans la chronologie des faits x_x

**Disclaimers : **Tout à Matsuri Hino, la nouvelle déesse de la grande secte des mangakas xP

**Rating : **K je pense...

**Prairing : **Aucun de précis, mais je touve que ce que j'ai écrit sonne un peu _KaienXJuri_... Rapides phrases sur _JuriXHaruka_,_ YûkiXKaname _et _YûkiXZero._

**Note : **Encore désolée du retard... Mais j'espère que ça plaira comme même !

**Jukebox : **Voilà, c'est officiel, pendant les trois quart de la rédaction j'ai écouté _Caramell Dansen_ T_T Oui, je suis folle et alors ? J'assume :P

**Spoils : Spoils du tome 10, sur Juri, Haurka, Kaname et Yûki... Si vous ne connaissez pas le passé de Yûki ansi que les membres entiers de la famille Kuran... Don't Read !**

**BONNE ANNÉE (en retard !) et bonne lecture (en avance :D)**

* * *

**FATALITÉ**

**O**n aurait dit un havre de paix, une sorte de petit jardin secret. Une oasis, un petit bout de paradis. Un endroit où le temps s'arrête, où plus rien n'a d'importance, sinon ces jeunes éphèbes à la beauté parfaite ainsi que ces jeunes filles à l'apparence impeccable.

Appelez-la comme vous voulez. Donnez-lui les noms que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien à rien.  
Chacun son point de vue sur la chose, sur l'histoire.  
L'Academie Cross.

L'homme par qui tout a commencé regarde par la fenêtre l'allée principale de son école. Kaien Kurosu.  
Lui aussi, vous pouvez l'appeler comme bon vous semble, il a l'habitude des surnoms... "Mr le Directeur", "Vieux fou", "Vieux sénile", "le croûton"... Il en a vu d'autres !

Les mains croisées dans le dos, il semble songeur... Le monde est en train de changer. Son monde. Le petit univers qu'il a crée... Non pas pour le désir égoïste de se croire utile pour le monde, non pas pour gagner de l'argent, non pas pour oublier son passé... La raison qu'il a toujours fourni à qui le lui demandait était : "Pour inculquer des idéaux de paix aux plus jeunes". Ou encore : "Pour la coexistence pacifique", quand son interlocuteur était de nature vampirique.

Non... Il ne l'a pas crée pour lui ou pour ses élèves... Il l'a fait pour cette noble femme qui l'avait tant aidé dans le passé.  
Il pose son front sur la vitre glacée de sa fenêtre avant de fermer les yeux.  
Cette nuit où son monde a basculé pour la première fois, il s'en souvient avec autant de précision et de détails que si il s'était agi de la veille. Et pourtant... Cela fait déjà plus de seize ans que cela est arrivé.

Il se rappelle... La nuit était noire et les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages gris. Le vent était vif, glacial. Il était allongé au sol, au milieu d'une rue déserte, un filet de sang coulant le long de son front et une douleur intense traversant chacun de ses membres. La nuque touchant les durs pavés de la ville endormie.

_-"Vous avez bien changé."_

En contraste à la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, une voix douce et féminine brise le mince silence qui s'était installé.  
Il voit un visage de toute beauté et encadré de cheveux bruns, le regarder, d'un air à la fois désolé et mélancolique. Elle a les lèvres entrouvertes et un nuage du buée s'en échappe à chacun de ses souffles. Ses mains caressent la capuche de son manteau couleur chocolat.

_-"Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas croisés... Kaien Kurosu."_

Il détourne le regard, gêné, préférant fuir les yeux osculteurs de la jeune femme. Si il en avait la force, il se serait levé et serait parti. Mais il ne peut pas... La souffrance le paralyse au sol. À moins qu'il n'ai pas envie de s'en aller, tout simplement.

La douce voix reprend, cette fois-ci avec un accent de regret perçant dans ses mots.

_-"Vous êtes devenus très célèbre..."_

La jeune femme fait un petit sourire un peu maladroit avant de soupirer.

_-"Vous, le hunter au sang de glace qui massacre les vampires à tour de bras."_

Cela sonne comme une accusation. Lui, Kaien Kurosu, se sent soudainement honteux. Il a arraché tant de vies... Mais c'était par devoir. Pour son bien et le bien des autres être humains. Il a accompli son devoir de chasseur. C'est tout.

La femme s'agenouille lentement à ses côtés, les pans de son long manteau marron comme flottants tout autour d'elle.

_-"Par quel renversement de pensée avez-vous essayé de me tuer ?"_

La question posée lui fait mal... Il ne répond rien. Il n'a rien dit depuis le début. Les lèvres closes. Pourquoi ? Par peur de faire du mal à la jeune personne lui parlant ? Par honte de ses actes ? Sous la douleur qui demeure en lui et qui lui prend toute son énergie ?

_-"Vous savez pourtant que je ne commettrais jamais d'acte qui puisse me valoir de figurer sur la liste des hunters."_

Il trouve la force de tourner les yeux vers elle. Le ton de sa voix est si calme et apaisant... Elle ne ressent aucune haine pour lui, aucun ressentiment.  
Elle l'aura beaucoup aidé dans sa vie...

_-"À moins que... Vous n'espériez me capturer pour me vendre à l'un de ces hommes qui me veulent pour fabriquer leurs drogues ?"_

Elle cligne doucement des yeux, l'air renfermé, presque déçu. Il arrive a entrouvrir les lèvres. Enfin. Son ventre son contracte sous l'effet de la douleur qui demeure mais il arrive à souffler :

_-"Je pensais que si je détruisais les Kuran au sang-pur... Noyau de la société vampire... Je pourrais enfin être libéré de mes obligations..."_

La jeune femme soupire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en disant, un mi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres roses :

_-"Je savais qu'un jour vous diriez ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'autrefois je vous ai proposé de venir avec nous."_

**Nous.** Nous. Ce mot résonne dans l'esprit du chasseur. Nous. Sa famille. Son mari, l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde, et son jeune fils.  
Non, il ne l'aime pas... Pas d'amour du moins.  
Pour lui, elle est la confidente idéale. L'amie proche et sur qui on peut compter... Mais qu'il n'est pas sensé aimer ou connaître du point de vue de leur statuts.  
Si il avait eu une sœur, il aurait aimé que ce soit elle. Elle et uniquement elle, personne d'autre.

Elle semble se rendre compte de la douleur qui l'habite. Elle grimace un peu, l'air gênée.

_-"Pardon de vous avoir repoussé si violemment."_

Elle dit, comme pour se justifier :

_-"L'attaque a été si soudaine que je n'ai pas pu retenir mon pouvoir."_

Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre arrondi par la promesse d'une naissance et murmure, l'air plus triste qu'auparavant :

_-"Il y a en moi une vie que je dois à tout prix protéger."_

Il n'avait pas remarqué son ventre rond et, de ce fait, la dévisage plus fixement que jamais, l'air curieux.  
Elle rougi et esquisse une moue boudeuse :

_-"Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous me regarderiez comme une bête curieuse" _fait-elle d'un ton faussement boudeur.

Il parle de nouveau, pour la seconde fois. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ose enfin sortir de l'étau de sa bouche pour être posée :

_-"J'ai essayé de prendre votre vie. Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas tué ?"_

La femme enceinte jette un coup d'œil discret autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier que personne ne la voit et se penche en peu sur Kaien Kurosu pour chuchoter faiblement :

_-"Je suis sortie en cachette... Pour justement aller vous voir... Alors vous tombez bien."_

Elle se redresse et, caressant faiblement son ventre, dit d'une voix peu assurée, comme cherchant ses mots :

_-"Si je choisissais un endroit qu'un homme comme vous pourrait surveiller..."_

Ses yeux se font résolus. Elle les fixe de nouveau sur ceux du chasseur.

_-"Ma fille pourrait-elle aussi aller à l'école ?"_

Il croit déjà savoir où elle veut en venir. Mais... Peut-être attendait-il ses mots ? La couverture de son métier de Hunter est directeur d'une école. Officiellement, il gère une Academie très bien côté... Officieusement, c'est le chasseur le plus connu et redouté du monde de la Nuit.

Les phrases suivantes atteignent ses oreilles et il les écoute avec attention.

_-"Je veux que pendant ses jeunes années elle découvre le plus de mondes possible."_

La voix de son interlocutrice se fait plus forte et ferme.

_-"Je veux qu'elle rie et pleure librement dans un monde de paix et de couleurs."_

Elle se tait brusquement. Elle attend de longues secondes. Son regard trahit une certaine inquiétude.  
Sa voix dit avec hésitation :

_-"Alors..."_

Il attend la suite, même si il sait déjà ce qu'elle va lui demander.

_-"...Alors... Si vous n'avez plus que faire de votre vie... Votre vie et votre école..."_

Néanmoins, il ne sait pas encore que les six mots suivants vont entièrement et irrémédiablement bousculer son existence.

_ -"Accepteriez-vous de me les donner ?"_

Il a obéi. Il a suivi la volonté de cette femme qui, quelques semaines après mettait au monde une adorable petite fille pour qui il, lui, grand chasseur redoutable, a été pris pris d'affection dès le premier regard.  
Un bébé adorable. Plus tard, une petite fille béguayante et posant un regard toujours émerveillé sur le moindre plaisir de la vie la plus simple. Manger, boire, respirer aimer et être aimée de ses proches.

Puis la mère et morte, suivie du père. Il a tout naturellement recueilli l'enfant qui ne souriait plus à présent. Il lui a appris la vie et le monde. Le grand frère venait souvent à la maison, dès qu'il le pouvait, pour voir sa jeune sœur qu'il aimait tant.

Elle : Yûki. Lui : Kaname.  
Leur nom : Kuran.

Ses deux là l'auront au moins autant perturbé que leurs parents, Juri et Haruka Kuran.

Juri... Celle pour qui il a donné sa vie future. Pour elle et sa fille.

Elle, femme noble, riche et belle. Vampire de sang-pur, ne craignant rien et quasi-immortel.  
Lui, homme célibataire, directeur d'une Academie, ex-hunter de vampire et accessoirement ancien jumeau dit "maudit".

Tout les opposait et pourtant le hasard à fait qu'ils se sont croisés et offert leurs existences respectives. Il lui a donné son école. Elle lui a donné sa fille. La fille est allée à l'école et, comme l'a voulu la mère, a grandi dans un monde de paix et de couleurs, riant et pleurant librement. Comme un oisillon qui tente encore et encore de s'envoler... Tout en demeurant entravé à la terre par un chaîne.

La mère est morte, mais il a gardé la même affection pour la chair de sa chair. La si précieuse petite princesse qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Il a recueilli un autre orphelin, Zero Kiryû, qui aimait profondément la jeune fille mais haïssait son frère ainé. Le jeune garçon l'a aidé. Elle l'a aidé.  
Les liens qui les unissaient étaient bien plus profonds qu'une quelconque fraternité ou qu'une banale amitié.

Kaien Kurosu s'est bien occupé d'elle et, maintenant, elle a l'intention de partir au bras de son fiancé vers d'autres horizon.

Il la regarde par la fenêtre. Elle part aux côtés d'un homme plus grand qu'elle et aux cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. Sa propre chevelure et bien plus longue qu'auparavant, elle lui arrive désormais dans le bas du dos. Elle se retourne, lève les yeux vers la vitre ou apparaît le regard de son père adoptif avant d'esquisser un petit sourire et de continuer de marcher.

**Le hasard n'existe pas. Il n'y a que la fatalité.**

_Je crois que j'attendais ces mots de cette femme, ces paroles qui me permettrait d'oublier le sens du mot "obligation"._

Elle, lui. Deux univers différents qui se sont croisés... Qui se sont attachés l'un à l'autre et qui ont donné le sourire à une jeune fille des plus innocentes.

* * *

_Voilà~ ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en cette fin de mois de janvier 2010..._

_La phrase :_ "Le hasard n'existe pas. Il n'y a que la fatalité". _doit venir de XxX Holic.... Enfin il y avait une phrase dans le genre, 'scusez mon manque de précision._

_Des idées pour la suite ? Qui sera ma prochaine victime ? _

_Je pense faire soit Rido, Juri ou Haruka... Après c'est à voir._

_Et vous ? Qu'en dîtes vous ?  
_


	12. Attachement

**Titre : **_Pensées éphémères _recueil de One-shoot.

**Auteure : **Votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui, visiblement, reprend du poil de la bète !!!

**Chapitre : **Rido Kuran dans _Attachement._

**Rating : **T (pour sang et allusions)

**Disclaimers : **Tout est à notre grande Matsuri Hino....

**/!\Spoils/!\ : SI VOUS CONNAISSEZ PAS RIDO, JURI ET HARUKA KURAN NE PAS LIRE ! SI VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS LE PASSÉ DE YÛKI NON PLUS ! **

**note : On parlera aussi du passé de Kaname... Donc risque de spoils... Bien qu'il n'y ai encore rien de bien précis là-dessus, j'ai pris la version revenant la plus souvent....**

**note 2 : Merci pour vos reviews Pauline et Elizabeth !! Je suis désolée que _My Dear Diary_ arrive moins vite mais j'étais plus que débordée, démotivée et à la limite de la depression xD J'avance le chapitre... Petit à petit.... Mais je l'ai repris c'est déjà ça !**

**_BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

_**

**_Attachament_**

**U**n filet de sang dévalait le cou de la jeune brune qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement avant de tomber au sol, entièrement vidée de son sang. Le corps de la femme se transforma en une fine pellicule de cendres grises qui s'envola avec le vent.

_-"Pfff... Elle n'avait presque rien dans les veines celle-là."_

L'homme qui venait de retirer la vie de la brune se leva de son siège. Il essuya le filet de sang qu'il avait au coin des lèvres et s'approcha d'un coin de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une blonde d'une petite vingtaine d'année et aux prunelles écarlates venait de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'une autre jeune fille. Celle-ci se débattit avant de finir en poussière sur le plancher. La vampiresse blonde s'approcha ensuite d'une autre fille qu'elle mordit... Avant de rendre l'âme, mordue à son tour par une homologue rousse aux yeux tout aussi carmins.

L'homme brun et imposant qui regardait ce petit manège s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux flammes, l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua sur le sol avant de défaire le chemisier blanc déjà constellé de nombreuses tâches de sang. Sa langue passa tout le long de cou de la femme qui se débattait le plus violemment qu'elle pouvait... Mais sans pouvoir s'échapper.

Il sortit ses crocs et les enfonça profondément dans la jugulaire de sa victime, s'abreuvant du sang d'une faible qualité. La vampiresse rousse se retrouva bientôt, comme toutes les autres avant elle, réduite à l'état de cendre.

_-"Oui... S'abreuver du sang de son prochain... Dans une lutte désespérée de pouvoir... C'est bien là la réelle nature des vampires."_

Quelques corps avec encore un peu de vie gisaient sur le sol tandis qu'une épaisse couche de sable grisâtre recouvrait la pièce. Les quelques vampiresses de LEVEL:E qui s'entre tuaient dans une lutte pour la survie étaient à la fois un spectacle terrifiant et hypnotisant.

Le vampire brun aux cheveux tombant sur ses épaules en choisissait parfois une parmi elle. Souvent une qui venait de tuer une autre. Il l'attrapait violemment avant de la violer ou la mordre... Ou parfois les deux à la fois.

Et pourtant... Il n'était pas satisfait. Toutes ces voix féminines implorant son nom dans une ultime supplication le laissait de marbre. Tous les litres d'hémoglobine à sa disposition étaient de mauvais goût et ne satisfaisait pas sa soif extangible de sang.

_-"Rido-Sama..."_  
_-"Kuran-Sama..."_  
_-"Oh... Rido-Sa..."_

Les murmures plaintif de ses victimes emplissaient ses oreilles. Il profitait pleinement du corps de celles qui prononçaient son nom. Mais... Plutôt que toutes ses filles, il en aurait désiré une seule, la seule femme à avoir su toucher son cœur forgé dans la glace la plus rêche.

Il s'assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil et caressa le coup d'une de ses filles avant de la mordre. Celle-ci tomba bientôt sur ses genoux, encore à moité vivante, au vu de la mince respiration s'échappant de la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il laissa le corps presque vide de vie sur le parquet orné d'une étendue de sang. Il soupira et murmura un nom, un seul :

_-"Juri..."_

Il se revit soudainement alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en enfant. Tout le monde l'admirait. Son père était le monarque de la société vampirique. Il vit son jeune frère naître. On nomma celui-ci "Haruka".

Le jeune Rido Kuran ne pût s'empêcher de rire quand il apprit le choix du nom du nouveau-né. Haruka est, à la base, un prénom féminin !  
Puis, plusieurs années après, alors qu'il s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec Haruka, sa vie bascula irrémédiablement et de la manière la plus profonde qui soit.

Sa jeune sœur naquit. On l'appela Juri. Elle était brune, avec des grands yeux rieurs et souriait en permanence.  
Quand le jeune Rido la vit pour la première fois, il succomba au charme de sa petite sœur. Il ne fut pas le seul. Haruka aussi s'amouracha de la petite Juri.

Dans une famille de sang-pur comme la leur, il est normal de voir des amours incestueuses. Se marier entre frère et sœur n'est pas rare, loin de là !

Rido pensa donc tout naturellement que Juri partageait ses sentiments et qu'elle se marierait plus tard avec lui, l'aîné de la fratrie.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en fut rien.  
Si sa jeune sœur ne semblait apprécier Haruka, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle aimait Rido !

Elle cherchait à s'émanciper de ses frères ainés et de leur amour un peu encombrant. Elle réussi à partir, quelques années plus tard, étudier dans un lycée humain, loin de la résidence principale.

Mais ni Rido, ni Haruka n'avaient envie d'abandonner leur passion pour la jeune vampiresse. Et elle n'avait aucunement envie de les voir tourner autour d'elle sans arrêt.  
À force de demandes, Haruka réussit à aller habiter dans la résidence secondaire ou logeait sa sœur. Et, on ne sait pas exactement comment, au bout de quelques années, ceux-ci devinrent très proches.

La petite sœur se mit à son tour à aimer Haruka.

Le cœur de Rido s'en retrouva détruit, rongé par un mélange de sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas alors. La haine, la jalousie, la rage.

Il se mit à haïr profondément le bonheur du couple formé par son frère et sa sœur. Il se mit à les haïr. Il se mit à l'haïr, elle.

Et pourtant... Dès qu'il pensait à elle, il se sentait étrangement faible... Et cette faiblesse l'enrageait.

Il fut fiancé à une autre vampiresse de sang-pur, l'une de plus nobles. Riche, belle et intelligente. Le meilleur des partis. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Un mariage d'intérêt pour la paix entre les deux familles. Elle s'appelait Shizuka Hiô.  
Même en étant fiancé avec cette femme, il vivait seul dans un manoir de sa famille. Même fiancé avec une autre... La moindre de ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers... Elle... _Juri._

Pour oublier son premier et douloureux amour, pour l'oublier elle, pour s'oublier lui-même, il collectionna les femmes, les aventures d'un soir et les enfants illégitimes, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, de toute façon.

Et puis... Ce qui devait arriver... Arriva.

Juri tomba enceinte de Haruka. En l'apprenant, Rido sombra dans une sorte de folie furieuse. Une fois que sa sœur eut accouché d'un joli garçon nommé "Kaname", il décida de leur rendre une sorte de visite surprise...  
Il se souvient s'être fait la réflexion que "Kaname" était, tout comme "Haruka", un prénom féminin à la base.  
Il se rendit chez son frère et sa sœur. Il enleva le nourrisson.

Il l'emmena loin, fut pourchassé par le couple et... Et finalement décida de faire passer sa vengeance par le biais de cet enfant. Il fit régénérer un de ses ancêtres. Le premier Kuran. Il fit passer l'esprit de l'ancien dans le corps du jeune enfant.  
Il naquit ainsi une sorte d'hybride... Un esprit vieux dans un corps jeune. Un être mature, puissant et, mieux que tout, qui ne pouvait pas le tuer, lui, le maître l'ayant fait sortir de son cercueil.

Il le rendit à Juri et Haruka qui comprirent d'instinct ce qui s'était passé. Leur fils tel qu'il le connaissait était mort, remplacé par une sorte de spectre qui habitait le corps du petit garçon.

Ils en voulurent à leur frère d'avoir fait ça. Ils s'en voulurent d'avoir laissé leur enfant se faire enlever. Ils pleurèrent beaucoup avant d'accepter ce qui se passait.  
Ils acceptèrent finalement cet enfant quelque peu... Étrange... Horriblement mature pour son âge et d'apparence si chétive.

Rido semblait s'être calmé. Certes, le nombre de femmes dans son lit n'avait pas minci, mais au moins il s'était éloigné du couple de sang-pur et de leur rejeton. Enfin... Disons qu'il avait surtout été emprisonné sous la supervision du Sénat, système assez récent, installé par leur père qui détestait la concentration des pouvoirs.

Et puis... Quelques années après, une nouvelle naissance vint fleurir dans la demeure des Kuran. Juri et Haruka eurent une petite fille, Yûki. Rido leur fit bien remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un prénom mixte et qu'on aurait dit une maison de travestis.  
Mais, son cœur le faisant souffrir de voir sa sœur heureuse avec un autre que lui, il ne put contenir la jalousie et la haine féroce qu'il nourrissait plus ou moins secrètement envers son petit frère.  
Il "s'échappa" facilement de la garde imposée par le Conseil des Anciens, se rendit chez Haruka et leur sœur accompagné de quelques sénateurs corrompus.

Il tua son frère, Haruka, d'un coup d'une arme anti-vampire dans le cœur. Il reçu en échange une blessure à la tête.  
Il se retrouva face au fils de son frère et de sa sœur qui voulait se venger de la mort de son père. Alors que le jeune Kaname allait gagner, celui-ci ne put porter le coup fatal.  
Il ne pouvait pas tuer le maître l'ayant tiré hors de sa tombe.

Finalement, le jeune Kaname fit exploser son oncle en un millier de fines particules de fin cristal. Celles-ci se réuniraient un jour pour faire renaître Rido Kuran.

Ce jour-là était finalement arrivé. Kaname était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, ressemblant aussi à son oncle qu'à son père. La jeune Yûki ressemblait à sa mère... Aux détails près que ses cheveux étaient un peu plus raides et que ses yeux étaient davantage ceux de Haruka.

Yûki et Kaname allaient se marier.

Rido avait réussi à revenir parmi les vivants, il n'allait pas permettre ça. Il avait appris que Juri était morte en voulant protéger ses enfants de lui-même, Rido.

Elle était morte... Par sa faute.  
Et depuis qu'il avait vu sa nièce... La jeune Yûki... À la fois si innocente et si souillée... Il avait de nouveau succombé.

La mère n'était plus de ce monde... Mais la fille ?

Il envoya le cadavre d'une jeune fille d'un coup de bras. Celui-ci alla s'encastrer dans un mur, y laissant un profonde trace.

_-"Rido-Sama..."_

_Il avait toujours vécu en espérant secrètement que sa sœur viendrait à l'aimer... Mais ce jour n'était jamais venu. Il l'avait fait mourir, alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait désirer. Il en est devenu fou. _  
_Fou de jalousie. Fou de rage. Fou de haine. _  
_Il en voulait au monde entier de l'avoir plongé dans ce gouffre de solitude. Personne ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé, il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour son petit frère, sa petite sœur et leur couple parfait._  
_Même leurs enfants étaient parfaits. _  
_Néanmoins, il avait réussi à trainer le fils ainé dans la boue._  
_ Et la plus jeune... Elle était aussi belle que sa mère et il en était tombé amoureux. Alors il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Parce que... Lui aussi, il a beau être perdu, il a beau être à moitie-mort, sans la moindre confiance, la moindre foi, le moindre espoir... Il s'accroche désespérément aux lambeaux de sa vie._

_

* * *

_

**FIN**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'ai prs un peu de risque avec ce chapitre vu que Rido n'est pas l'un des personnage les plus populaires... loin de là !**

**En fait... Moi aussi je le haissait au début puis, après sa mort, je me suis mise à l'apprécier... En creusant son passé, je me suis rendue compte que sa vie n'avait franchement pas du être facile... D'où ce chapitre... Enfin... Si on peut appeler ce "truc" _chapitre _!!**

**A bientôt j'espère !**

**Avec peut-être Juri ou Haruka... J'espère que ce ne fera pas doublon avec ce chapitre... (non, non torchon xD)**

**Breeeeef.... Bonne nuit (il est 2 heures du mat' chez moi) !!  
**


	13. Parallel Hearts

**Titre : **_Pensées éphémeres_

**Chapitre : _Parallel Hearts_**

**Personnage principal : **Sayori Wakaba, dit _Yori_****

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimers : **Tout a Matsuri Hino...

**Note : **Beaucoups d'allusion a ce qui se passe dans le tome 9... Mais pas de spoilers directs ! Le mieux est de l'avoir lu tant qu'a faire...

Sinon, a la fin, allusion a un personnage qui arrive dans le tome onze _donc les scans_, qu'on ne trouve pas dans l'anime mais ui est présent dans Ice blue no tsumi, le premier roman Vampire Knight qui devrait arriver dans huit jours en France !!!! Hate de voir ça !

**Note 2 : **Je suis terriblement désolée pour mes retards en tout genre... Mais j'ai fini le chap douze de **_My Dear Diary _**a deux heures du mat' pour vous, lecteurs... Et pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier un autre one-shoot écrit durant les dernieres vacances !

_**ENJOY !!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Parallel Hearts**_

**U**ne petit chambre de deux étudiantes. Une fenêtre brisée, des éclats de verre se mêlant aussi bien à des fragments d'une glace bleutée. Une brune au cheveux longs et emmêlés regarde d'un air désolé la scène, et plus particulièrement une jeune fille à la chevelure caramel. A leurs côtés, un homme blond dont l'âge oscille visiblement entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans affiche un air blasé.  
La première fille regarde la seconde et, comme sur le point de pleurer, avoue :

_-"Désolée Yori... Ce monstre qui vient de mourir sous tes yeux... Je suis de la même race."_

Sous la surprise, la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs hoquète.  
Puis, sans réfléchir, elle court vers son amie et la sert dans ses bras en hurlant :

**_-"ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !!"_**

La brune semble surprise d'un tel élan de tendresse envers elle, qui a tant changé en quelques heures.

_-"A te voir me dire ça avec un air si triste... Tu crois vraiment que je peux le supporter ?"_  
_-"Yori-chan..." laisse échapper l'autre femme._

Des larmes se mettent lentement à couler le long de leurs joues. Elles savent toutes deux qu'elles devront se quitter, mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de savourer leurs derniers instants ensemble.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un autre homme, plus grand et imposant de par sa présence.  
En le voyant, le blond s'incline respectueusement devant lui, n'obtenant qu'un vague signe de tête en guise de réponse.

_-"Yûki ? Je vais bientôt partir."_

La fille aux cheveux longs se détache lentement de son amie pour fixer le nouveau venu d'un œil encore empli des pleurs versés.

_-"Kaname... Kaname-sempai..._"

Le dénommé Kaname s'approche d'elle, défait lentement l'étreinte qu'elle formait avec Yori pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_-"Je vais dans un endroit assez éloigné."_

Il se redresse et lui annonce, la voix neutre :

_-"Va préparer tes affaires, nous partons dans moins d'une heure."_

En entendant ces mots qui ne devraient même pas la concerner, Sayori tombe de haut. Ils... Elle... va partir ?  
C'est comme si toute son existence s'écroulait en quelques fractions de secondes.

Elle regarde d'un œil absent ce qui se passe ensuite entre les deux personnes qui lui font face. Son unique amie, l'être qu'elle aime le plus au monde... Et celui qui la tire loin d'elle.  
Ils se disputent un peu, elle semble vouloir pleurer, il a l'air blasé et, pour finir, elle le force presque à l'embrasser, sans doute pour satisfaire le vœu futile de se sentir aimée.

_-"Aïdô ? Emmène mademoiselle Wakaba dans un endroit sûr, avec les autres élèves."_

Le blond s'incline, une main sur le torse, se dirige vers Yori et l'attrape par le poignet. Celle-ci s'est inconsciemment agrippée aux rideaux de la chambre, comme refusant de la quitter.  
Mais en sentant les doigts du jeune homme la tirer hors de la pièce, elle cède, sans doute trop abattue pour penser à résister.

Elle jette un dernier regard à Yûki qui déjà ne la voit plus.

_"Peu importe où tu vas, peu importe ce qui nous arrive, tu restera mon amie la plus chére."_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une grande pièce dans laquelle des dizaines et des dizaines de lycéens sont assis à même le sol, Yori regarde la plafond, songeant à ce qui s'était déroulé précédemment.

Elle était dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer avant d'aller voir d'autres filles de sa classe quand sa fenêtre s'est ouverte. Un homme tout vêtu de noir et au regard perçant était tranquillement assis sur le rebord.

_-"Je pense que vous feriez un très bon présent pour mon maître régénéré, mademoiselle."_

Le ton de l'être ne présageait rien de bon et elle serait sans doute morte si, au même moment, un homme blond qu'elle connaissait de vue et de réputation, Aïdô, n'était pas arrivé et n'avait pas tué la personne louche. Il lui avait transpercé le corps avec de la glace. Dit comme ça, ça a l'air normal... Voir ridicule !Sauf que son sempai avait comme... "crée" cette glace... Elle ne savait pas expliquer ce genre de phénomène. Elle ne pouvait que le définir par "surnaturel".

Elle était sous un tel choc qu'elle ne s'étonna même pas de le voir entrer par la fenêtre, alors qu'elle se trouve au troisième étage du bâtiment. Entrant à sa suite, Yûki Kurosu, sa meilleure amie, les cheveux bien plus longs et l'air terrifié.

_-"Yori ? Tu vas bien ?"_

Les mots que Yûki eut en la voyant.

_-"Yori ? Tu vas bien ?"_

Ces mots repassaient encore et encore dans son esprit.

_-"Yori ?"_

Elle se sentait tellement perdue qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la secouait énergiquement par l'épaule.  
Elle regarda la personne qui lui demandait comme elle allait. Les yeux dans le vague, elle laissa échapper :

_-"Yûki..."_

La jeune fille qui la secouait de la sorte s'arrêta soudain et sembla songeuse.

_-"Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que personne n'a vu la fille du directeur depuis longtemps..."_

Sayori ne dit rien et fixa ses yeux sur la grande baie vitrée qui ornait le mur de la pièce dans laquelle les étudiants se trouvaient.  
Elle cligna des yeux en croyant voir une forme noire passer à toute allure devant les vitres.  
Visiblement quelqu'un tombé du toit de l'Academie.

Yori fut la seule à le remarquer et pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Yûki, son amie de toujours... Même si elle ne pouvait jurer que non.

Elle s'allongea à moitié sur le sol et ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir, afin que nul ne remarque ses larmes.  
Elle ne fit même pas aux rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les élèves... A propos de l'existence des vampires et de leur présence de l'établissement.

Ce n'était plus un secret à présent. Et les deux vampires qui surveillait la salle s'en moquait bien. Akatsuki Kain et Seiren.

Ils savaient tous que cette idée de coexistence pacifique ne marcherait pas pour toujours de toute façon.

La double-porte de la salle s'ouvrit et grand alors qu'Aïdô entra en hurlant :

_-"Tout va bien mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! J'ai tué tous les méchants pour vous !"_

Un grand silence accueilli cette annonce.  
Kain s'approcha de son cousin et lui révéla que tout les élèves présents avaient eu vent de leur véritable nature.  
Celui-ci se glaça se place... Avant de dire de son habituel air bougon :

_-"Pour une fois que je sauve des humains autrement que par caprice..."_

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent... Les humains fixant de façon méfiante les quelques vampires qui leur faisait face.

Ce fut Sayori qui brisa la peur palpable qui régnait en se levant.  
Elle regarda Aïdô, d'un air calme et sûr de soi.

_-"Au fait... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier comme je l'aurais dû tout à l'heure quand tu m'as sauvé la vie."_

Le blond sembla surpris. C'était la première fois qu'une fille de son âge le regardait de cet œil serein et sans hurler ou glousser en le voyant.

La jeune fille s'inclina devant lui en disant simplement :

**_-"Merci."_**

* * *

Le nouveau professeur d'éthnique la regardait de façon presque hautaine.

_-"Dis.. Ton amie... Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour que tu puisse la voir. Dans une semaine aura lieu une fête où seront réunis tout les vampires les plus respectables du moment. Elle y participera. Tout ce que tu aura à faire sera de te cacher dans ma valise. Tu es prête à cela ?" _

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Sayori répondit :

_-"Oui, monsieur Takamiya."_

_

* * *

_

_Alors ? Je cours publier le reste des chaps de mes autres fics de ce pas !!!!  
_


End file.
